


young and beautiful (will you still love me?)

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, But Chenle loves Jisung, Chenle is a fairy, Cry you sons of bitches, Doyoung loves them both and they both love him but only Jaehyun and Doyoung can be together, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Haechan is the son of Lilith, He can be a woman cmon its 2019, I don't know where this fic will go but let's find out together?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jaehyun is Him, Jaemin and Jeno are Guardians, Jaemin and Jeno are watching everything from above and literally wanting to die, Jaemin and Jeno have such an impact on this story, Jaemin is Donghyuck's Guardian, Jeno is Mark's Guardian, Jisung is a human, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Multi, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Polyamory, Poor Jisung i made him so clueless its funny, Renjun is a human, Renjun loves Chenle, Some adorable moments, Taeyong is Lilith, You Have Been Warned, because you will cry, but he doesn't know it yet so let's say he's human for now, but he will be an angel later on, but main protagonists are dream, it's a mess, its sad, kissing!!!, mark and haechan kind of hate eachother but not really, mark is a demon, others are here too, renjun has such a big heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: Donghyuck annoys everyone, Mark wants to punch someone in the face (preferably Donghyuck, with his lips), Renjun is in love with Chenle and said boy has eyes for only the boy from his Advanced Math class. All of this is monitored by Jaemin and Jeno, who have a hard time keeping life in heaven in control.What could go wrong?Theme: Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey





	1. Prologue ♡ (when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH THE PROLOGUE IS OUT  
THIS IS GONNA B INTERESTING  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN TWITTER (@coletteuwu)  
im so happy :)

Jaemin woke up to a noise. It sounded like their doorbell. He turned around in his bed and as a result, his companion fell on the ground. Jaemin gasped as he reached towards his boyfriend, falling on top of him.

"Ouch! Jaemin-ah, stop moving around every morning or we'll both get a concussion next time" exclaimed Jeno with his signature eye-smile. Jaemin rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend's lips and then stood up, as he remembered the doorbell from before. "I'm going to check something real quick," said the latter as he made his way towards their door. They lived in a pretty small apartment, but it was enough for 2 people. As Jaemin passed their kitchen, the door flew open and a figure he had seen so much before, stepped in their studio apartment. 

"Na Jaemin, how are you doing this fine morning? Sorry about the door, I am in a bit of a hurry" smiled the male with bunny teeth. His skin was fair and his dark brown hair perfectly set up, looking like he just walked out of a magazine. He was handsome, Jaemin admitted, but that was the charm of an archangel. "It was beautiful until you busted down my door," Jaemin wanted to say being still a little annoyed with him. He chose not to say anything and smile, as it was what he did best. Jaemin was a half-demon living with angels and if he displeased his boss, he could say goodbye to Jeno. The boy was the only reason why he chose to live with angels in the first place. Doyoung chose to help him, a half-demon who was so in love, he couldn't live without his soulmate. Jaemin was forever thankful for the archangel. 

"Yes yes, now didn't I say we have a meeting about your new... _subject_?" 

Jaemin's smile dropped. He had forgotten about the meeting with Doyoung and his colleagues. He checked his watch and an exasperated gasp flew out, as he found out he only had 10 minutes to look presentable or he would be late. It seemed like not eating breakfast was the way to go. Doyoung looked fondly at his brother's lover who started running all over the place to find his clothes. "What's going on?" came a voice from the doorstep of the bedroom, revealing a still sleepy Lee Jeno, who rubbed his eyes. Doyoung smiled at his younger brother and threw a peace sign. "Hyung, what are you doing here?" asked Jeno, as he hugged his older brother. Doyoung rarely visited anymore, as he had a lot of work being the archangel. 

"Your loverboy here has a meeting which he obviously forgot, so I came here to make sure he'd not sleep in" laughed the oldest and Jaemin threw a cushion at him. Doyoung smiled mischievously and pointed at the latter. "I am still your boss and I can still send you down demonville," said the archangel and Jaemin laughed. "You love me, don't think that I don't know!"

Exactly 9 minutes and 5 seconds later, Na Jaemin was dressed in a beige coat with a white turtleneck and black jeans, looking like a k-drama male lead. Lee Jeno wolf-whistled as he made a sandwich for his beloved, who always forgot to eat breakfast. Jaemin kissed his boyfriend goodbye and stepped out of their small apartment, only to be greeted by a smirking Doyoung. "Drop it, boss," said Jaemin and Doyoung fell into a fit of laughter, as he thought about how domestic his little brother looked with the half-demon. 

"Have yu thought about askimg him to marry you?" questioned Doyoung when they had settled in his car. Yes, angels drive cars. Jaemin flushed deep red and started fiddling with his fingers. "I have been thinking about it for a while now, but I haven't found the right time. He is drowning in work, being a guardian isn't easy." It was the truth, being a guardian required a lot of patience, commitment and time. Jaemin admired Jeno's work ethic a lot. 

"Still, I find that you should do it. Soon," said the archangel as he shared a knowing look with Jaemin. Now Jaemin was nervous. When they walked up to the conference hall, he couldn't stop thinking about Doyoung's words. He had mentioned before the meeting, that his new subject was going to be special, never done before. Was he going to become a guardian like Jeno? So many questions, yet no answers. He sat down and Doyoung greeted his colleagues. This was going to be a long meeting.

♡

"Na Jaemin, according to my files, you are half-demon and half-angel, am I right?"

"Yes" gulped Jaemin as he looked at the questioner. He knew he wasn't much liked in here, but the demons didn't like him as well. He was an outcast everywhere he went and it was getting tiring. "By the power given to us from Him, we are promoting you."

"Promoting? To what, sir?" asked Jaemin as he couldn't believe the man's words. Na Jaemin, a half-demon, half-angel, disliked by a lot is getting promoted? What?

"We have a special case, a teenager similar to you needs protection as he turns 17 this summer and is now free of the mark," said the questioner simply and Doyoung gave Jaemin a reassuring look. There was someone similar to him? He couldn't believe it. "May I ask, who is it?" he asked carefully, not to cross any boundaries.

"Lee Donghyuck, the son of Lilith and..." the questioner stood silent. And who? Who was this mysterious boy and why were angels protecting a demon? Jaemin was frustrated. This meant so much more work, but he couldn't stop thinking that this was the only chance to redeem himself and protect one of his own. Suddenly, Doyoung spoke, as he saw the questioner staying silent.

"And Him."

The whole hall was quiet. Jaemin couldn't get any words out of him, even if he tried. This boy was special. Oh boy, how special this boy was. And Jaemin promised to himself that he would do anything to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archangel  
/ˈɑːkeɪndʒ(ə)l,ɑːkˈeɪndʒ(ə)l/  
noun  
1.  
an angel of greater than ordinary rank.
> 
> and the mark that i was talking about is the visibility to the government and other supernaturals.
> 
> this is just the beginning and i actually feel content with this book. its gonna be lit. lesgetit.  
my twitter: @coletteuwu


	2. particular taste ♡ (so obsessed with the chase)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE FIRST CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRR IS OUT!  
enjoy?  
particular taste - shawn mendes  
twitter: @coletteuwu  
im sorry this was short, but it is just a filler for yall to understand the relationships between characters etc.

Renjun was out of breath when he sat down at the lecture hall. Quite literally.

"Earth to Renjun, god, why are you ogling at Chenle again?" asked Donghyuck as he waved his hands in front of Renjun's face. "Me? Ogling? Never," said the latter and Donghyuck snorted, because he hadn't heard such bullshit before.

"Yeah right and I am in love with Mark," murmured the tanned boy to himself. Unfortunately, Renjun heard it.

"Oh Hyuckie, but you are!" teased the short boy with a disgustingly sweet tone and Donghyuck hit him in the head. "That seagull-looking jock? I'd rather die than make out with him. He thinks he's so high and mighty because he's the soccer captain. Such a waste of a pretty face, if his personality ain't shit," said Donghyuck as he opened his textbook and started drawing doodles of flowers in it. Renjun chuckled and mentally noted that he will definitely tell Mark-hyung that during lunch. Then he turned his attention back at the red-haired Chinese boy. Chenle was laughing as his friend told him something and Renjun swore he saw sparks coming out of him as he laughed. But that might just be his imagination.

As the bell rang and the teacher came in, everyone settled down and eyed the boy next to her. He had pastel hair, he was quite tall and he kind of resembled a mouse. Donghyuck thought he looked kind of awkward, but Renjun waved him off. "Alright, good morning class! We have a new student joining us this semester, introduce yourself please!" said Mrs. Song with an annoying voice. Renjun never liked her.

"I'm Park Jisung, sophomore year" said Jisung and his deep voice surprised everyone. Renjun swore to god that he heard some girls squealing, but what caught his attention was the newbie flirting with Chenle. He gasped exasperatedly and frowned.

"Uh oh, our Injunnie's gonna go on a rampage!" laughed Donghyuck and earned a shove from Renjun. Donghyuck almost fell from his chair and everyone's attention was on them. Both boys started laughing and Donghyuck blew a kiss to Renjun whose smiling face turned into a disgusted one. Renjun looked for Chenle but was surprised when he found said boy already looking at him. Why was he looking at him? Wait what? Chenle smiled and Renjun swore he had a heart attack from the said boys' cuteness.

Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows, but stopped because of the teacher that was glaring at them and then proceeding to talk about... well, math? Renjun didn't know why he was in Advanced Maths of all places, as he could choose his sophomore classes. But then smiled at himself because he remembered the reason. To get Chenle's attention. Renjun read the first paragraph in his textbook and got lost in his thoughts about a certain red-haired boy with a dolphin-like laugh.

♡

"And that's how Baekhyun bought 20 Lucky Charms and a goldfish!" exclaimed Lucas, making Mark laugh like crazy who in addition made Renjun laugh. As they were eating the disgusting cafeteria meal and laughing, Donghyuck approached their table with Chenle, hands intertwined. Mark raised his eyebrows at their locked hands and scoffed. He hoped no one saw his reaction, but he got lucky because another crisis was on its way.

"Oh god please hide me," hissed Renjun and hid his face behind his hands. Lucas put his enormous hands on top of Renjun and it looked like a bizarre sandwich.

"What are you doing? Nevermind, I don't think I wanna know," said Donghyuck and Lucas frowned, pushing Renjun up so he could face his fate. Chenle and Donghyuck sat next to Renjun and the latter was very dumbstruck by Chenle. Renjun was intoxicated by the younger, his red hair and a big smile. Such a cutie.

"We were doing a... contemporary dance!" said Lucas and looked at Mark to back him up.

"Do you even know what contemporary dance is, Lucas-hyung?"

"Yes! It's a... It's... Well, your eye-makeup is ugly and your name sounds weird!" exasperated the older and scoffed. Mark watched the events unfold with a smirk. He knew for a fact, that Donghyuck's makeup was on fleek every day, all day. At the same time, the other two were having a staring competition. Mark also knew that Chenle was a fairy and he could make anyone fall in love with him, no seconds needed. So it was clear, who was going to win.

"I'm Zhong Chenle, you must be Renjun?" asked the boy in Chinese and the two fell into a conversation that Mark didn't understand. He did do a mental note to check on Renjun later and remove him from any traces of enchantment that the fairy could have left on him.

There are more supernatural and magical beings like Chenle in their little town. In fact, Mark Lee and Wong Yukhei (He prefers Lucas) are demons. They have been demons as long as they can remember. It might seem a little strange, that demons can fall in love and create families, but it isn't that uncommon amongst the 7 demons. Mark is the son of Lucifer and Lucas is the son of Leviathan, representing pride and envy. But because they were going to live forever, Mark decided to go to school and learn humane things with Lucas. Maybe even fall in love, create a family, like their fathers.

Then there are normal demons, some being Mark's friends from the soccer team. Mark really didn't want his status, because it was troublesome. A lot of people were hunting the 7 and who better to kill and torture, than their families?

There aren't many angels on earth, maybe there never were any. They can't walk on earth, the cause being them turning into fallen angels. Apart from demons, the town has witches, wizards, vampires, fairies and even a couple of werewolves. It isn't a lot, but this town isn't big enough for supernatural creatures to wander around without facing danger or death. Humans are vicious, burning witches and hunting vampires. At least Renjun and Donghyuck aren't like that, Mark thought.

"Mark Lee? Soccer practice, now!" said Lucas excitedly and ran out of the cafeteria. Mark smiled and said a quick bye to his friends and ruffled Donghyuck's hair. The younger glared at him and pushed him a little, only to get him out of balance. The older rolled his eyes and took his bag.

"We still up for studying tonight? I'm failing math, and it's becoming a problem."

"Yeah, totally, my place at 8?"

Mark nodded and waved him goodbye. Renjun and Chenle were changing amused glances, the older nudged Donghyuck and asked:

"Hot study-date with Mark Lee?"

"Oh shut up and eat your food," scoffed Donghyuck and forced down a blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"We should go watch them practice, I heard Park Jisung is trying for the team and I do not want to miss that," grinned Chenle and Donghyuck agreed. They both flashed their cutest puppy eyes to Renjun, who eventually agreed to go watch the practice. As they walked towards the field, Renjun couldn't help but feel a little sad. Chenle wanted to see the new kid try out for the team. It was probably nothing, maybe his mind was making stuff up. He was definitely not jealous. Nope. 

♡

"Alright, team! We got a new kid trying out so play nice!" yelled the coach from the field and the players greeted Jisung. Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle settled down by the bleachers, talking about the players. 

"I'd definitely smash Jackson, just saying," said Donghyuck as he scrolled down his phone and snapped a picture of the player. "I agree, he's such a catch," agreed Chenle and nudged Renjun. Donghyuck laughed at his friends' antics and tried to stalk Jackson Wang on Instagram. 7k followers? Nice. 

"What? Yeah, he's hot, but I prefer Wonho," rolled the oldest his eyes and ogled at the players. He might have a crush on Chenle, but that didn't mean he couldn't have eyes on other options. Chenle started laughing, making Donghyuck lose his hearing for a couple of minutes. Renjun smiled as he watched Chenle and Donghyuck bicker, losing himself in Chenle's sparkly eyes. Renjun swore that his mind wasn't making up things and Chenle really had sparks coming out of him. Suddenly the coach blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention. Mark came out of the locker rooms and apologized for being late. Chenle looked at his friends in surprise, never really knowing that Donghyuck's friends were that hot. And they were hot, like CW hot. Even Renjun agreed. Donghyuck's mouth fell open as soon as he saw his best friend entering the field.

"What happened to arrogant seagull-looking jock, Hyuck? Why didn't you tell me that your best friend is a CW actor? "

"I didn't know he was um..."

"Jacked up? Yeah, me neither. Wow, can he tell me his workout schedule?" asked Chenle and laughed his loud dolphin-laugh. Donghyuck was still a little shaken up. He knew that Mark was the epitome of beauty, but he never really paid attention to the boy. Okay, that was a lie. Donghyuck was crushing said boy from the day he met him. And now he could see the hot soccer captain that the whole school was talking about. Completely different from the boy he was used to helping in math, wearing his cute glasses and an oversized hoodie. When did this happen? What happened to the cute boy with gangly limbs who was going through puberty? Things got even worse when Mark smiled at him from the field, making Donghyuck almost faint.

"Oh my god, look! Jisung got hit!" yelled Chenle and Donghyuck was awoken from his thoughts, only to see a big crowd on the field and his friends running to join the crowd. "Is he okay?" asked Chenle from Lucas, who nodded. "I think he might need to see a nurse's office or something, why don't you go with him?" 

Chenle helped the younger boy get up and escorted him to the nurse's office, while the others were taking a break. Donghyuck threw a water bottle to Mark, with the mindset to throw it at his head, but the boy had good reflexes and caught it. 

"I see what you did there, and next time, don't try and surprise a soccer player," smiled Mark innocently and Donghyuck thought that another punch would shut the boy up. After all, Donghyuck was just an annoying little brat and Mark was an awkward flirty jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it was short! more and longer chaps coming soon :)  
also the povs are such a mess here, i sincerely apologize


	3. all I want is you you you ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter than i would like, but i actually really like how it came out. enjoy !  
twitter: @coletteuwu  
btw markhyuck have been friends from the age 15 and my story demons can actually choose when they get stuck in their age. so marks gonna be 18 forever btw, lucas aswell  
my first and last - nct dream

Jaemin unlocked the door of his apartment and slowly stepped in. Jeno wasn't home yet, probably on a mission. The half-demon leaned on the door and breathed out. Work had been a nightmare. He was going to be going on missions like Jeno and that would fuck up their cute lifestyle. Jaemin didn't want to admit, but he was scared. Maybe Doyoung was right, proposing might help the inevitable doom that was their relationship. He hoped it would. Jaemin grabbed a glass from the cupboard and drank some water, hoping that it would calm him down a bit. Suddenly he heard a loud bang. He turned around and saw some files in a folder on their kitchen table. Totally normal that stuff was appearing out of thin air. Not terrifying at all. Jaemin walked closer and opened the folder. It was basic information about the one he was going to guard, Subject A100, Haechan.

_Subject A100, Given Name: Haechan, Human Name: Lee Donghyuck, Age: 16, Parents: Classified_.

"Yeah, classified my ass. This is such a mess," he read out in a whisper and kept reading. It was a bunch of stuff about his address and school. As Jaemin turned the last page and read the contents, he dropped the documents on the table. The teenager is powerful. Scary powerful. Oh god, he's going to kill Jaemin, isn't he? What has he got himself into?

_Specialties: Thermo-, Tele- and Photokinesis, Immunity, Super Stamina, Immortality, Teleportation, Flight, Super Strength, Spell-Casting inherited from A100's mother, Lilith, and Dream Walking, Electromagnetic Interference, Pyrokinesis, Regeneration, Heightened Senses inherited from CLASSIFIED. Although Subject A100 is immensely powerful, his powers will not be displayed until the age of 17, due to him not being a full demon nor a full angel. Until then Subject A100 can not be distinguished from humans. The Subject will need supervision. The job is assigned to Na Jaemin._

"I'm home!" shouted Jeno as he was putting away his sneakers. Jaemin panicked and ran in the bedroom to hide the folder under the mattress. Why did he do that? He trusted Jeno with his life; he could tell him about his promotion. But today was not the day. All he wanted to right now was to cuddle his boyfriend and watch another episode of Friends. Jaemin quietly stepped out of their bedroom, to not look suspicious and pulled his boyfriend in a hug. Jeno smiled happily and kissed Jaemin's cheek. "I bought takeout on my way home, your favorite," giggled Jeno and Jaemin squealed like a little child.

"I love you, I think I don't tell you that enough," said Jaemin and settled down on the couch. Jeno flicked his forehead and threw Jaemin his chopsticks, which hit the floor. "Yah, how dare you throw my chopsticks on the floor? I eat with those!" complained Jaemin and Jeno rolled his eyes. "I didn't throw them, babe, they fell!"

"Yeah right, come here you little rascal!" yelled Jaemin and tackled Jeno so they both fell on the couch. Jeno hugged the younger and turned on the TV, searching for Netflix. As he found a movie for them to watch, Jaemin stood up and fetched their food for them. The two just cuddling and watching movies, brought back memories. When times were simpler and when they were still humans. Jaemin wishes, that someday, they'll have a normal life once again. It had been a rough week for both of them, with Jeno coming home late every day and doing over hours. Jaemin was being tortured at work as well, Doyoung tormenting him on every corner. At least, when he'll do missions he won't be bothered by Doyoung anymore. There's a silver lining in every situation.

"Nana, I'm having a bigger mission tomorrow. The hunters are in town again and my subject is in danger, like always," yawned Jeno as he cuddled on Jaemin's side. Jaemin stiffened, as he was remembered once again by the fact that he needed to tell Jeno about his promotion. The younger didn't dare to look at his boyfriend, instead, he looked out of the window. You would think that "heaven" is only clouds and sun, but actually, there was a whole city there. It kind of reminded Jaemin Jeju Island, with a beach and a lot of nature, people doing their business and being friendly to each other. He thought that when he was going to propose, he'd do it on the beach. It was his favorite place, the water was always navy blue and the sand always soft and light. 

"What's wrong?" asked the elder and looked at Jaemin, worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little stressed."

"Aww, is Doyoung giving you a hard time?" Nudged Jeno his boyfriend and Jaemin rolled his eyes. Doyoung actually was being the sweetest he has ever been (it's not very sweet if you ask Jaemin), but it's just a cover-up so he would do his job correctly. "Not really, he's being pretty civil," chuckled Jaemin and kissed the top of Jeno's head. The older was like a kitten, nuzzling his face into Jaemin's neck and slowly falling asleep. Jaemin smiled and played with his hair and eventually turned off the TV and stood up.

"Let's go to bed Jeno, you have a big day tomorrow," whispered the boy and picked his boyfriend up. Jeno was already asleep, so Jaemin put him carefully down on the mattress and laid down himself. Although it was comfortable to have Jeno beside him, he couldn't sleep. Most nights, Jeno made it home when Jaemin was already sleeping. And then the folder. It was bothering him. He had to wake up in 4 hours for another conference. He figured that he'll tell him. Tomorrow.

♡

When Jaemin woke up, Jeno had already left. He stretched and put on his work clothes. As he entered the kitchen and started making himself a coffee, he thought of eating breakfast. That's a first this week, point for Jaemin. While he was pouring his 4th espresso shot in his thermos, his door made a loud noise and flew open. 

"Can you enter like normal people and not blow up my door in the process? I have had to buy 7 doors this month, I am not buying any more," said Jaemin grumpily and sipped his coffee. Doyoung had to learn how to enter houses or Jaemin would hoax the elder. Doyoung just shrugged and looked at his expensive watch. "You have-"

"Yeah, I know, 10 minutes. Do you mind telling me what these "missions" are going to be about? How the heck am I supposed to protect or supervise, as the documents so nicely say, a freaking beast. I mean, why does such a powerful being need supervision? He'll get by easily."

Doyoung thought for a little, leaving Jaemin's question hang in the air. As the younger put on his shoes and locked the house, Doyoung finally thought of an answer.

"I am sure you read that his abilities can't be used until he turns 17, which is this week. Because he doesn't have any clue who he is or what he can do, you're going to help him understand the complexity of his situation and use his abilities. He needs protection because the hunters that are after the 7 are ruthless. He needs someone to watch his back and be his moral support. And who better for the job than someone like him? Jaemin, you're going to be great out there. I believe in you," smiled Doyoung and ruffled his hair. They had finally reached the office. Jaemin would give everything to not be cooped up in this tiny little office and instead go have a walk in the park nearby. He sure loved flowers.

But he understood, that protecting Haechan was something he had to do. It was going to be a hard life for the teenager, that was for sure. He entered the conference hall with a smile, because he finally had hope. Hope for himself and hope for Haechan.

♡

Chenle had been sitting in front of the nurse's office for an hour now, but there was still no news from Jisung. The white ceiling and floors were starting to annoy him. He was bored to death and decided to check up on Renjun and Donghyuck.

**how's it going on the field? did i miss anything? **(dolphin)

**lucas took his shirt off and donghyuck wont shut up about mark **(moomin enthusiast)

**when did i ever talk about him? fuck you honestly renjun **(hyuckie)

**we been knew lol anyways there's still no news from jisung and im boredddtt :(** (dolphin)

**do i sense a new ship (hyuckie)**

**which is better, chenji or chensung? (hyuckie)**

**neither **(moomin enthusiast)

**excuse me **(hyuckie)

**ur being excused **(moomin enthusiast)

Chenle laughed to himself and closed his phone. Donghyuck and Renjun fought basically every day, it wasn't a big deal. There was this one thing that was lingering in his mind lately. Why wasn't Donghyuck affected by his magic? Every other human seemed to be charmed immediately when seeing Chenle, even Renjun. Donghyuck definitely wasn't supernatural, because if he was he could've sensed it the first time he met the boy. Chenle mentally noted to discuss the matter with Irene later, the head of the local coven.

Soon enough, Jisung was out of the nurse's office and looked pretty healthy, there was barely any evidence that the little soccer incident happened. "How did it go, are you hurt?" asked Chenle and stood up, walking towards the taller boy. 

"Ah, I'm fine, she said it's just a little concussion and I should rest for a while. So no soccer for me, I guess..." answered Jisung, clear disappointment in his face. The older hugged him and said that he got into the team and that was all that mattered. The friendliness of the other made Jisung smile and they walked side by side back to the bleachers. On their way, Chenle heard some heated discussion between two people behind the bleachers, one of which sounded oddly like Mark. He lurked closer, dragging the confused younger with him. "What the-?"

"Shut up, Park Jisung. This is interesting."

Jisung nodded and pushed Chenle a bit so the other could hear the two better. 

"I told you not to come to places where humans can see you! What if my friends see you? I get, that you're my guardian and whatever, but I'm not in any danger right now," said one who was clearly the soccer captain Mark Lee. Jisung didn't understand anything but kept listening so they wouldn't give out their location.

"First of all, any of your friends are rarely human except for those kids... What were they called? Renjun and Donghyuck, right. And second of all, WayV is back in town and you know that they are out for that demon prince blood," scoffed the other who seemed a little older. He had a really soft-toned voice, but the way he was talking right now, was more of a threatening one. Chenle sensed that the second one was clearly an angel, but why did a demon have a guardian angel? The fairy never knew that Mark was a son of one of the 7 sins, so all he had to figure out now, was why the heck does he have a guardian who is clearly an angel and who the heck is his father (or mother?). Mark Lee is a demon, that he knew. But a demon prince? That was some new information he could use. 

Jisung nudged the older to get out of their hiding spot because the other two already left. Chenle stood up and helped the younger stand up as well. "Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Jisung, clearly confused. Chenle would be too if he was a human. But because Jisung was a human, he would blabber about the stuff he just heard, so Chenle had to make sure he'd forget what happened. The older looked the tall teenager straight in the eyes and mumbled something in Latin, that Jisung didn't understand. Suddenly Jisung's confused expression was replaced with a smiling one and together they walked to the bleachers, where Renjun and Donghyuck were already packing their stuff. 

"You guys took so long, soccer practice ended like 15 minutes ago," frowned Renjun and took his bag. Donghyuck smirked at the two with a knowing look that made Chenle blush. "What?" asked Jisung and looked at the three. Donghyuck tried to contain his laughter but failed and his giggles filled the entire soccer field.

"So cute and innocent."

♡

Donghyuck was nervous. He had been on many "study-dates" with Mark before, but this time felt different. He sighed and unlocked his door to his empty house. Donghyuck's place looks like a mini-garden. He has a lot of plants and colorful flowers, his favourites being sunflowers. He also has a lot of windows, making the house look very light and comfy. It was somehow comforting because there was really no one else but him and his dog there. He had been living alone for so long now, no one amongst his friends didn't know his home situation, except for Mark. For example, Renjun had never even seen his place. It was sad, but it was reality. Donghyuck changed from the school uniform to a black Balenciaga Sinners hoodie he treasured so much. Mark had gotten it for his 15th birthday and let's just say, it was his favorite hoodie of all time. He and Mark had so much history, he was the boys' first friend when he had come from Canada to Korea and now they were both sophomores at the local high school. Donghyuck got lost in thought and decided to clean up a bit but stopped halfway through because he knew his best friend wouldn't care if his house was a mess or not.

"Hyuckie, I'm here!" said Mark when he stepped inside the house. Donghyuck's dog scared the shit out of Mark. He had never liked it and it never had liked him. The younger laughed at the older boy trying to run away from his dog and then hiding behind Donghyuck. "He'll kill me someday," heaved the Canadian and sat down on the youngers' bed, where the other joined him. Usually, they would study for a couple of hours and then watch a movie or something, but something about this time was different. As both whipped out their textbooks and tried studying, Mark decided to ask about what he had heard from Renjun, to clear the air. "Am I too arrogant?"

"What? No, of course not. You can get a little, um..."

"A little what?" questioned Mark and threw a pillow at the younger. Donghyuck laughed and hit him in the ribs with a pencil, making the older wince. "You know what I mean, you get all soccer captain on people. A total Leo, but still..." 

"So you don't get all clingy and annoying on people?" asked Mark and giggled when Donghyuck pretended to be hurt and threw his pencil case at him. "I'm cute as hell, excuse you!

Mark sent another flustered smile towards the boy and muttered a "you are" under his breath. He got lucky that the sunkissed boy didn't hear him and was busy with algebra. Although secretly he wished he had heard. In all honesty, Mark was a little too protective of his best friend sometimes. He was the reason why Donghyuck's relationships tended to not last very long. Mark would just rule all the boys and girls out as "too bossy" or "too dumb". In Mark Lee's opinion, no one was more perfect for Donghyuck than himself. But that thought was buried deep in a place in his brain he didn't dare to touch. 

"How's it going with Koeun?" asked Donghyuck out of the blue, making Mark choke. Right, Koeun. The girl was very popular, very nice and very pretty and there were a couple of rumors going around that Koeun has a crush on the soccer captain, Mr. Absolutely Fully Capable Mark Lee. Koeun was from a very powerful family of witches, her sister Irene is one of the best in this town.

"We have been on a couple of dates, but..." answered the older, but stopped halfway because he noticed the fall of Donghyuck's smile. He gulped and stared at the honey blonde mop of hair that Hyuck wore like a halo. "But I'm not really feeling it."

Donghyuck was happy. A little too happy. He should feel bad, but he really didn't care about that Koeun chick. He tried to hide his smile and nodded for an answer. Maybe he still had a chance with Mark. Maybe the chance was always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos is appreciated! for real, it gives me motivation to keep going :)


	4. i hope you laugh like you always do  ♡ we are with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really sick rn so i didnt post for a couple of days sorry  
i still hope you enjoy :>  
Beautiful Time - NCT Dream

Donghyuck was an early bird. He got sleepy easily, that's why staying up late isn't his thing. But Mark was actually the complete opposite, him being a night owl, he wanted to stay up late and wake up late. Donghyuck didn't even know how he got into this situation, Mark was too tired from soccer practice, so he stayed over, but insisted being up at least until midnight so he could wish the younger a happy birthday before the others. The thought itself was cute, but Donghyuck could barely stay awake. He kept blinking and yawning and at some point, he fell down from the bed where they were seated. Mark kept laughing at the younger, making Donghyuck extremely irritated. Tired and angry Donghyuck wasn't good news. Soon enough, the latter started getting annoyed at everyone and everything.

"I will send Mr. Waffles to chew your arm off if you don't stop laughing for one second! I swear to god..."

"You named your dog Mr. Waffles?!"

The sunkissed boy felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment and he didn't dare to look at the older. Mark cooed at his adorableness and Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the older, hoping that Mark would give in and cuddle with him. The older wasn't very fond of giving affection but eventually gave in. The younger challenged the jock to a tickle fight, but because Mark played soccer almost every free minute he had, the latter clearly won this fight. Mark pinned Donghyuck down the others' bed and then fell right next to him. Hyuck turned on his side, so he could stare at the other. He hoped he did it subtly, so the other wouldn't notice. Donghyuck traced the others high cheekbones and perfect jawline with his eyes and then automatically his eyes fell on his lips. He cursed Mark and how perfect he was. He knew for sure that his dreams were to be filled with the image of his pink and plump lips for the next 2 months. What was he thinking, Mark Lee was clearly straight and it wouldn't be right of him to even try and change him. Maybe someday, he'll learn to stay away from the older, because it would be selfish to just think of his own feelings. He turned his head away and hit himself very lightly, trying to snap out of it. Then he yawned and looked at his wristwatch. It was already midnight so he could go to bed and hopefully not die the next morning. 

"Mark-hyung, it's midnight, now can I please please go to sleep?"

"It is? I didn't notice, sorry Hyuckie. I actually have something to give you, as a birthday present," half-whispered the older and searched his pockets. He brought out a little black box and nervously played with it. Donghyuck couldn't believe it, the latter really got him a present? It was such a cliche rom-com scenario, but Donghyuck didn't care. It was so perfect, a dimly lit bedroom with just the two of them sitting in front of each other.

"Happy birthday Donghyuck-ah, I hope you like it."

Donghyuck opened the box that the older was holding and found a little silver necklace with a sun tangling from it. It was the best birthday present Donghyuck had ever received, the Sinners hoodie falling to a respectable second place. Donghyuck smiled and hugged the older, Mark being a little shocked at first but then hugged him back.

"So, um... a sun because you're a ray of sunshine in everyone's life and you always find a way to cheer me up. I know it sounds cheesy and all," chuckled Mark and Donghyuck sent the older a small smile. "Do you want me to...?"

The younger was very surprised, because usually the older didn't like showing affection with the latter, only recently he had started to give attention to him back. Donghyuck felt his heartbeat rising when the older helped him put it on, his cold hands touching Donghyuck's neck, making the boy shiver. The younger admired his necklace for a while and then slipped under the covers so he could finally get his well-deserved sleep. Mark cozied himself on Donghyuck's side but that joy didn't last long because suddenly he got a phone call. "Who is it?" asked the younger, already half asleep. "Just Je- A family friend, don't worry. I'll be right back, okay?"

Donghyuck mumbled something incoherent for an answer and Mark left to talk to his family friend. The only thing he heard was Mark trying not to shout and him saying that he would not be home tonight. When Donghyuck finally fell asleep, Mark laid down next to the boy and slowly his hands found their way on his dongsaeng's waist. It had been a hard day for Mark, but there was no place else he'd rather be than under the covers with his little sunshine, Lee Donghyuck.

Mark woke up and almost fell off the bed because he found out that he and his sunshine were sleeping in a little... unconventional for best friend's way. The limbs of both boys were tangled in a beautiful mess and Mark's arm was tightly secured around the other's waist. He thought that somehow wiggling out was going to be easy, but the task got harder when he saw how peaceful the other looked in his sleep. There were a few light brown streaks of hair covering his eyes and because the tanned boy was wearing an oversized shirt, (which belonged to Mark), his collarbones were completely out to view and the demon inside Mark was roaring. The boy almost gave in, but then snapped out of it and got out of bed. The clock read 6:30, so Mark had some time to spare until the younger would wake up. He tiptoed towards the bedroom door and then slowly tried to open and close it. Alright, mission accomplished. Mark got downstairs to drink some water, but almost dropped the glass on the ground when he heard a doorbell. He opened the door, only to see 3 goofy smiles looking back at him.

"What are you lunatics doing here?"

Lucas looked Mark up and down with a smirk, his dark brown hair was a bird's nest and he wasn't wearing anything but an over-sized shirt and sweatpants. It mayhaps looked like the two had been doing something lewd after their studying session. The trio outside shared amused glances and then Renjun decided to step in. 

"The good question is, what are you doing here?"

"I stayed over last night. Why are you looking at me like that? Am I not allowed to have a sleepover with my best friend?" 

Lucas laughed and sent the other demon a wink, which made Mark realize the topic and a faint blush covered his cheeks. Renjun just high-fived the Canadian and went to the kitchen with a cake? Were they planning to surprise Donghyuck? Wow, they hadn't invited him. Great friends.

"How do you guys even know his address? I thought you haven't been to his house before?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson. I just looked up his location in Snap Map," chuckled Chenle and bro-fisted Lucas. Mark's raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. Chenle could be a little intrusive sometimes and it was a little... concerning, to say the least. Lucas sent Mark a knowing look and pointed at the door, then at himself and Chenle.

"Bro, are you going to invite us in or not, I'm freezing." 

"Well Hyuck-ah, has to do it, so I guess you guys are stuck forever," smiled Mark mischievously and almost closed the door, but a familiar sweet and a little nasal voice stopped him.

"What is going on? Why are you guys here?" asked a drowsy Donghyuck and rubbed his eyes. Mark's face was immediately smiling, when he saw just how ethereal Donghyuck looked in the morning. His fluffy hair was all over the place, but it still fitted him perfectly. His heart-shaped lips were in an adorable pout and Mark couldn't help but wonder, how it would feel like having Donghyuck's pink lips on his. Lucas slapped Mark's shoulder and mouthed a 'you are so obvious', which made blush rise on his neck and cheeks.

"Surprise!" Shouted Renjun and came out of the kitchen with a cake. Donghyuck gasped and smiled, giving a tight hug to his best friend. Then they both looked at the other three, of whom two were awkwardly standing out the door and Mark was trying to lock them outside. Donghyuck tilted his head and asked:

"What are you guys doing? Just come in, you are letting warm out."

Chenle smiled a triumphant smile and Mark couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two supernaturals. So much of locking them out then. The group sat down behind Donghyuck's living room table and they were just talking and eating cake.

"Hey, how come you guys knew my address? You've never exactly been here," said Donghyuck while munching on the cake that Renjun claimed as self-made. 

"Chenle stalked you on Snapchat."

"A- Alright and with that note, I am no longer friends with Chenle!" shouted Donghyuck making everyone laugh and Chenle flicked his forehead.

Mark laughed like he always does and took a big scoop of the frosting and slammed Donghyuck's face in it. He almost died, because Donghyuck almost stabbed him with a butter knife. Mark deserved it though. Hyuck proceeded to chase him all over the kitchen to get payback by getting a scoop himself. Renjun and Lucas had gotten into an argument of which dog breed is the best and Chenle filmed it all. A regular Friday in the Lee household. When they were done, the boys found their way outside.

"Whose car is this?"

"Mine and we're going to drive to school!" exclaimed Lucas, making everyone cheer because they didn't have to walk all the way to the school. "You have a car bro?" asked Mark in a low-voice and Lucas smiled mysteriously. Donghyuck called shotgun, making the others groan in frustration and getting to the back of the car. They were blasting some songs in the car, most being Michael Jackson's because Hyuck insisted and the others didn't have the heart to tell him no on his birthday. When they pulled up in the parking lot, they looked just like they were out of a cool action movie. Suddenly Renjun shrieked as he learned they were already 10 minutes late. The boys ran to their lecture hall with big laughs and when they finally made it, they got detention. "Fair enough," sighed Mark and sat down next to Lucas. Chenle went to say hi to Jisung, making Renjun grunt in frustration. "Let's sit in the back, Injunnie," whispered Donghyuck to the older and dragged him to the back. The day went by fast and by the time of the detention, the boys told Donghyuck to go home and enjoy his birthday.

"We'll cover for you, go rest," said Renjun and flashed a big smile to his companion. 

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"Nope. Now go, we'll come by later to really celebrate," spoke Mark and waved the younger off. 

When Donghyuck arrived home and finally got to sit down, he sighed happily because of the goodness of his friends. It was a little creepy that Chenle knew his address, but it went better than he had expected. At least they didn't ask about his parents, who he really never had. Donghyuck stepped up the stairs and heard a loud thud. He stopped and listened closely. There was someone in his bedroom. Maybe an intruder or a robber. Donghyuck gulped and slowly opened his bedroom door and was met by a sight of a boy his age or maybe a little older. He had blonde hair with a blue highlight and it made him look like a parrot. The mystery boy had a very friendly face and overall looked too calm. 

"Hello Haechan, or should I call you Lee Donghyuck? I'm Na Jaemin, your guardian angel," said the boy and held out his hand, expecting the younger to shake it.


	5. it's always the same ♡ (like it always has been)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOPPING IS OUT AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
STREAM JOPPING  
markies "uh, you think ya big boi, throwing three stacks, Imma show you how to ball, you a mismatch, opinionated but I'm always spitting straight facts,  
throwback, I might throw this on an 8 track" got me screaming fr that part is legendary  
listen to nct dream - best friend when reading  
lets get this bread  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NaSKXB_ggNI (you think ya big boi on loop for 5 minutes, thank me later)

Donghyuck looked at the mystery man incredulously, before absolutely losing it. 

"You're my WHAT?! How do you know my name? How did you get into my house? And the most important question of all: Where did you get your boots, they are hella sick!"

Jaemin sat down on his bed with a serene expression on his face and patted the free space next to him. Donghyuck carefully sat down, because maybe the man might kill him so he better listen and do what he wants. Even though Donghyuck was supposed to feel scared and knock him out with a bat or something, he somehow felt okay. Not a slight bit afraid. The delicate smell of coffee and spruce branches filled his nostrils and it was almost soothing, like a lullaby. 

"First of all, I am your guardian angel and I know your name, because I'm your guardian angel. I 'd like to think that it's obvious. Secondly, I can teleport so finding your place was easier than I thought, I usually have to walk everywhere. Third of all, these boots are custom made," said Jaemin with a small smile and he gestured a lot when speaking. "This is going to be a long talk and I'm not expecting you to trust or understand me, but could you at least listen? I get that you're confused and all, but now that you're 17 you must know, alright?"

Donghyuck nodded slowly and attentively listened to everything the boy had to say. It was a lot and when he first heard everything that he could do, he wanted to laugh. Apparently, he was a demon and an angel at the same time, a very weird combination but taking account of everything that had just happened, he didn't question it. When Jaemin said he had a lot of powers because he was born in a very special family, Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh. He never had parents, no way he had any "superpowers". Those only existed in movies and books, but this was real life. 

"I get what you're saying Jaemin-ssi, but special "powers" only exist in people's imaginations and I am very real and not fictional. Also, I don't have any parents nor a family, so your story doesn't add up."

"So human. Of course special powers and supernatural beings exist, your town is full of them. I bet that some of your friends might even be... not human. And you do have parents, it takes two people to procreate. Did you even pass middle school?" scoffed Jaemin and Donghyuck wanted to be offended, but was still a little scared of the boy who just came out of nowhere. 

"There are more people like me? This is a nice joke and everything, but I am going to ask you to leave now," frowned Donghyuck and stood up to show the other a way out. This sick prank was getting too real and Donghyuck was tired of it. 

"Would it be better if I just showed you?" questioned Jaemin and stood up as well. Donghyuck stopped for a second. If this lunatic had a way to prove himself, he'd take the chance. "Sure, how?"

Jaemin took something out of his pocket what appeared to be a knife. Donghyuck stepped away from the boy, raising his hands in defeat. No way he was going to get killed today. "Please don't kill me," squealed the sunkissed boy when his back hit the door. Jaemin rolled his eyes and took Donghyuck's hand and cut a deep wound to the other's palm, making the boy close his eyes. Donghyuck expected it to hurt, but he didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, there wasn't any trace of a wound on his palm. 

"How did you do it?" asked Donghyuck and examined his hand, which wasn't bleeding like it was supposed to. Why wasn't there a wound? What the hell?

"I didn't, you did."

"Alright, I- I think I believe you, but you gotta understand, this is very new to me. You told me that there were others like me? How do I know?"

"It's like a gut feeling, everyone like us has a pretty distinct scent as well. For example, you smell like cherries and something sweet... maybe honey or vanilla?" said Jaemin with a smile making Donghyuck smile as well. The younger still had a lot of questions, but he didn't know if Jaemin was ready to answer them.

"You talked about my family, do you know them?" asked Donghyuck in a whisper, a slight hint of sadness in his brown eyes. It wasn't fair, some stranger knew his parents more than he did. 

"Well..." Jaemin sighed. In all honesty, he didn't want to burden the other with the heaviness of the subject but seeing the boy genuinely wanting to know, he decided to tell him half the truth. It would hurt less. "Do you know what the 7 deadly sins are?" 

"Yeah, I've heard. Why?"

"As you know, the 7 deadly sins are: gluttony, lust, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. Because demons and actually many different supernaturals exist, the demons who represent those sins exist as well. Sometimes we call them demon princes and in one case, demon princess. In many cases, demons don't want to procreate and for a lot, love is unfamiliar. Ironically, all those 7 "special" demons have children. A lot of them. You just happen to be one's child," spoke Jaemin with a blue smile and Donghyuck didn't quite know how to comprehend the information. Jaemin said they _have_ children, which means they're not dead. That was good news, because it meant that he can go and look for them. The weight that had been on Donghyuck's shoulders for years just got a little lighter. 

"How do you know so much about demons, aren't you a guardian angel or something?"

"Actually... You and I are quite similar. I am a half-demon and half-angel too, I had a mother who was a demon and my dad is an angel," said Jaemin and never lost the silhouette of a smile on his face. Donghyuck was relieved, there was someone like him. Although the situation was new for the boy, he was glad that Jaemin wasn't a serial killer or something. He was starting to like him, because he was very easy to talk to. Then a realization hit him.

"So that means, one of my parents is also an angel?"

Jaemin grimaced. He didn't know what to say or do. Could he really call who humans like to call "God" an angel?

"An angelic creature of some sort, yeah. I actually am here to check on you because exactly 3 minutes ago you turned 17 and other supernaturals can identify you now. A lot of humans don't like "demon princes" so they're out for your blood," said Jaemin while glancing over to his wristwatch. Donghyuck laughed nervously and tried to clear the air by saying:

"That's comforting."

"Tell me about it," sighed Jaemin and tapped something on his electronic watch. Donghyuck didn't know what to do or say, he just paced around the room and Jaemin eventually told him to calm down. 

"How do I use my powers? Is there some kind of switch or something?"

"I will teach you how to use them, but not today. By the way, happy birthday Haechan! I almost forgot, you have to pardon me for that, I'm not used to human time."

"Haechan?" Donghyuck was confused. Why wasn't he calling him by his name, but instead a name he had never heard before. Was it some kind of pet name for supernaturals?

"Your parents named you Haechan when you were born, Lee Donghyuck is just your human name. A lot of us have at least two names, mine are Nana and Na Jaemin."

"Which one is which?"

"That's for you to figure ou-" Jaemin couldn't end his sentence, because of the doorbell. He sent Donghyuck a confused glance, but the other was already halfway downstairs. 

"Get out before they see you!" 

Jaemin didn't let the boy tell him twice and with a quiet crack, he was gone, leaving behind only black and white smoke. Without looking behind, Donghyuck opened the door and stepped back a bit, because of all the different scents mixed made the boy nauseous. He remembered what Jaemin had told him and now he definetly knew that more than one person in their little friend group wasn't human. Now all he had to figure out, was who were they? He scrunched his nose at the mixture of scents and told them to come in. Chenle jumped in and threw his hands all over the older, expecting Donghyuck to hug him. And who was he to decline hugs? Donghyuck pulled the younger into a hug and Chenle's already bright smile seemed to brighten up even more. Chenle pushed a bag on his lap and so did Renjun and Lucas. Mark was already inside, doing something in the living room.

"Since when were y'all so generous?" asked Donghyuck with a smile and the three shrugged.

"It's your birthday! Let's celebrate," cheered Lucas loudly and took out a bottle of something alcoholic, joining Mark in the living room. Donghyuck didn't know because he wasn't much of a drinker.

"Yeah, you need to relax and chill, the best party in town has made it's way to your humble home," smirked Renjun and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, I remember the last time you drank, I had to listen to an hour-long rant about why we need to raid Area 51."

"And I stand by my argument, all hail to the aliens!" shouted Renjun on his way to the living room, dragging Donghyuck with him, but was stopped by Chenle. Renjun sent him a confused glance but the Chinese just smiled and Renjun disappeared to the living room. Chenle crossed his arms around his chest and stared at the birthday boy with an investigative look. His scent was like freshly cut grass and apples. Very fresh. Donghyuck underlined him on the supernaturals list. So Chenle was something or someone. His gut told him something like a pixie or a fairy, so he concluded that as a final answer.

"Lee Donghyuck, why do you smell like-"

"Cherries and honey?" ended Donghyuck his sentence. Chenle sent the older a scandalized look and smiled in surprise. "You're like them, aren't you?"

Donghyuck tilted his head and thought back to what Jaemin had said. Something told him that someone in that living room wasn't like the others. It was time to find out who. "Like who?"

"Lucas and Mark, the demons. Or "demon princes" like everyone likes to title them. They can get pretty defensive about that," scoffed Chenle and Donghyuck's mouth fell open. They were both demons? And more precisely the sons of the 7 sins. That was... unexpected. The silence was deafening so Donghyuck tried to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I'm not exactly a demon, but nice conclusion, respect."

"What are you then?"

"An angel... and a demon at the same time. And I'm a son of one of the 7 deadly sins, so you could say I'm a "prince", but please don't. It will just sound like a weird kink," laughed Donghyuck and Chenle rolled his eyes and a laugh escaped his lips. "I won't. What do you think I am?"

"Like a pixie or a fairy of some sort," said Donghyuck and Chenle nodded with a wide smile on his lips. "Nice conclusion, respect," mocked the younger and Donghyuck sighed and started laughing at his response. The other three were already probably wondering where they were so long, so they decided to get back to them. When they entered the living room, Mark and Lucas were fighting over whether to watch Tangled or Lion King. Renjun just sat there and ate popcorn and watched the older ones trying to smite each other with the remote. 

"We're watching Tangled, a cinematic masterpiece, Donghyuck's favorite movie," screamed Mark from the top of his lungs and Lucas took a pillow to hit the younger with it. 

"We're watching Lion King, a timeless classic!"

"Tangled!"

"Lion King!"

"Tangled!"

"Lion Kin-"

Donghyuck had had enough and he took the remote from Lucas and Mark and hit both in the head with it. He hit pretty hard and he knows that he's like super strong now so if they were humans, they would've cried in pain. But both just stood in place and glared at each other. First test: passed.

"We're watching Princess Diaries because Anne Hathaway is a fucking queen and if you two don't shut the fuck up, I am going to let Chenle handle both of you," shouted Donghyuck from the top of his lungs and that made the two shut up. Both shook hands with each other and mumbled a "fair game" and then sat in their corners on both ends of the couch. Donghyuck smiled and sat in the middle with Renjun and Chenle and eventually the two would sit next to each other again. 

When the movie was reaching an end, Lucas had moved on the ground with the almost empty popcorn bowl. Renjun and Chenle kept arguing about the movie's plot and Donghyuck somehow had moved to Mark's lap so they were cuddling. Not that anyone was complaining. Mark's arms were wrapped around Donghyuck's waist and the younger rest his head on Mark's chest. A strong scent of mint and chocolate filled him and it was pure euphoria to Donghyuck. The more Hyuck thought about their position, the more he started to blush so he just tried not to think about it. It looked easier than it was. 

"You smell different today," whispered Mark near his ear and Donghyuck almost fainted again, but didn't show it. Despite his rapidly increasing heart-rate, this was an opportunity to lure the demons out (quite literally) so Donghyuck took the chance. 

"How so?" 

"I- I'm just talking nonsense, don't mind me," laughed the older boy nervously and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He was such a bad liar. Donghyuck looked at the others and then took the leap because he was feeling brave today. He looked up to the boy and whispered:

"Tell me about it, chocolate and mint."

Mark's brain just shut out for a couple of seconds. Donghyuck giggled at his adorable expression when he was trying to think. When he looked at the others, Renjun had joined Lucas on the ground and they had changed the movie to Mean Girls. Chenle looked attentively at him and Mark. Donghyuck sent him a peace sign and Chenle laughed his dolphin-like laugh so Renjun had to physically shut his mouth for him to stop. 

"One day, I'm going to be deaf and it's going to be your fault Zhong Chenle," sighed Renjun and the boy shoved Renjun on top of Lucas who was intensely staring at the TV screen. "Don't. I'm in the zone," said Lucas in a low voice and Renjun started laughing. Suddenly Mark stood up and pulled the younger with him, who was wearing a triumphant smile, leaving everyone confused. "Where did they-"

"Probably to fuck. They have so much unresolved sexual tension, it's getting sad," sighed Lucas and wiggled his eyebrows so Chenle hit his shoulder with a big laugh. Renjun smiled and decided it was a funny idea to dump the reminding of the popcorn on Lucas's head. Chenle's face went into an 'O' and Lucas started chasing Renjun around the living room. 

Meanwhile, Mark had dragged Donghyuck to the bedroom and sat him down while he was standing. Donghyuck couldn't help but wear his smile like a crown, because Mark looked so cute with a focused expression, knitted eyebrows and scrunched nose prominent on his usually happy face.

"How long have you known?"

"I think it was 5 minutes before you guys arrived that I was informed of my non-human self," deadpanned Donghyuck and Mark couldn't help but let out a frustrated laugh. 

"You get that this is a bad thing, right? We're monsters, Hyuck."

"You're not a monster, it's not your fault that you're who you are. I'm just as shaken as you, alright? Learning that I am half-demon and half-angel, who is also being hunted by everyone, clearly wasn't on my to-do list today," sighed Donghyuck and Mark sat down next to him. "You're... being hunted? Why? Also a half-demon, huh? I knew you weren't fully like me."

"Apparently humans are out for "demon prince" blood or something, I don't really know-"

"I'm sorry, what?! You are... You are. Okay, calm down Mark Lee. So you are a "demon prince?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned himself so he would face the older. He really started to hate that title. Mark looked at the younger, already knowing and hating the answer he was going to get.

"Yes, like you. Now, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because..." 

"Because?" Mark scoffed before his gaze softened a bit and the stern look from before disappeared. Donghyuck took the older's hand and tried to comfort him, by rubbing circles on the back of his hand. It seemed to work because Mark's breathing slowed down and his heartbeats weren't louder than the air conditioning anymore. 

"If you get hurt, I might not be able to handle it. I care about you... a lot, so I just don't want anything to happen to you. People are already chasing me, I just..." Mark sighed and leaned forward so their foreheads could touch. Donghyuck looked at their intertwined hands and sent Mark a comforting smile, making the older smile as well. "Who knew that Mark Lee was such a softie inside?" asked Donghyuck playfully, earning a shove from Mark. 

"You're very cute, Markie, but you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself very well."

"What are you talking about? Even I can't handle your extra ass," giggled Mark and felt his heart jump at the nickname. Mark was used to having nicknames for the younger, but when Hyuck used some for Mark, his heart threatened to explode. Donghyuck shoved the older off the bed to a wall, making the wall crack and Mark laugh which caused all the others to run to the bedroom. They were probably thinking that they were doing..._ something_ when they heard a loud 'bang' against the bedroom wall. 

"If you are doing something unholy there, I will call the police!" screeched Chenle and the duo in the bedroom started laughing and opened the bedroom door, revealing both boys panting and with messy hair. It really didn't help their cause. 

"Yah, Mark is violent!" 

"Oh shut up, you kept shoving me against the bedroom wall!" complained Mark and earned another playful punch on the back from Hyuck. 

"I don't even want to know," said Renjun and left to get more popcorn to dump on Lucas's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that english isn't my native language so if u see any mistakes pls tell me. my brain sometimes have multilingual lags because i speak 4 languages on a daily so pls bear with me guys  
also i have a tendency to change some wording and expressions and portraits of like hyucks house or how mark sees hyuck (these are examples) a day or two after the release, so if you want you can go back and see if it made it better, do it :)  
i hope you enjoy and kudos is highly appreciated, so are comments! :)


	6. hello, is anyone here? ♡ (were we looking at each other in a dream?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very heavy chapter, you signed up for this (look at the tags!)  
even though it's sad, i need you to listen to i need somebody from day6 to make it even sadder  
i love you and if you have any problems in your life that you think can't be solved, finding someone to talk to helps a lot. i can speak from experience, as i myself suffer from an*iety and bip*lar depressi*n. just remember, that everyone has someone in this world they can rely on and if you think you don't have anyone, please dm me on twitter if you want to talk. the @ is still coletteuwu  
enjoy!

Jaemin stepped in his apartment with a heavy sigh. It was already past midnight here, Jeno must have been sleeping already. He checked the living room, but it was empty. With loud steps, he opened the bedroom door and saw a crying Jeno on the floor. "Oh my god, baby, what happened?" said Jaemin and joined the other on the floor. Jeno whimpered as he scooted closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face on Jaemin's chest. The latter didn't know what to do, so he just stroked Jeno's jet black hair and whispered sweet nothings, which made the older calm down a bit. "Can you look at me? Please?" asked Jaemin with a hopeful tone and Jeno raised his head, so the other could see him better. Jeno's puffy eyes and red nose made Jaemin's heart break and he almost started crying himself. "What happened?"

"You'd think that angels are nice, but there are still some people who aren't okay with us. They called me names and... It made me feel like shit, honestly," laughed Jeno weakly and Jaemin's jaw tightened as Jeno continued wailing. He knew that angels were usually supposed to be the epitomes of virtue, but it wasn't like that for them. Jeno and Jaemin were openly dating and sometimes people still gave them looks. This time they crossed the line and Jaemin was going to make them pay.

"Who was it?"

"It doesn't matte-"

"Who?" said Jaemin a little louder, making Jeno flinch. He didn't want him to be scared, so he apologized right away and Jeno, of course, forgave him. "Some people from the council. I know I should ignore them, but..."

"You are allowed to love whoever you want, Lee Jeno. I love you so, so much, don't ever forget that," whispered the younger and Jeno sent a sad smile his way. "I love you too," sighed Jeno and hugged the younger. Jeno didn't know why, but he felt empty. Like something was missing. He decided not to tell Jaemin and hoped that the other sensed it through his emotions. Jaemin nodded slightly, as letting him know, that he knows. They ended up falling asleep on the floor, arms wrapped around each other. Jaemin liked to think that Jeno found peace in him, but there can't be a Na Jaemin and a Lee Jeno if there isn't a Huang Renjun to accompany them. Both boys didn't know it yet, but they were about to find out. Some day.

When Renjun woke up the other morning, he felt empty. Like someone close to him was going through a hard time. He had been feeling the emptiness in his gut for a couple of days now, but now it felt like someone was mercilessly stabbing him. He tried to shake the feeling by busying himself with cleaning or homework but eventually grew tired of being indoors and decided to go to the beach. He threw on a hoodie and sat on his bike to pedal it down the freeway. When he eventually made it to the beach, it was almost mid-day. He let the bike hit the sand and sat down next to it, strong wind messing with his dark brown hair. Renjun started drawing figures on the sand. He drew 2 boys and himself. He didn't know why he drew them, but he just let his mind guide him. When he looked back to the ocean, he thought he was seeing hallucinations. Quite vividly he saw the 2 boys he was imagining in his head, sitting in front of him. A small gasp flew out of his lips, but the two didn't even pay attention to him. It seemed like they were sleeping, judging by their position. One had blonde hair with a blue streak in it and the other was rocking the jet black. When he looked at them, the empty feeling from before started to fade, but when Renjun closed his eyes, the boys were gone. He didn't know why, but tears were starting to stream down his face. He didn't know what was happening to him, he was always a happy and cheery person, never crying without a reason. Every breath that he took, felt like water filling his lungs and it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. It was something Renjun had never felt before, longing. But who was he longing for? He couldn't answer it himself, so he dried his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and stood up. It hurt like hell, but Renjun was a fighter. He bit back the pain, even though it was slowly killing him. The fresh ocean air hit his lungs and second by second, it felt like he could breathe again. The sun was nowhere to seen, only grey clouds covering the sky. Renjun took his bike and rode. He didn't know where, he just kept riding until his eyes were met with a familiar building. It was the convenience store he had met Chenle the first time. Renjun smiled at himself when he replayed the memory. Chenle had bought strawberry milk and Renjun wanted to buy one as well, but Chenle took the last one so Chenle decided to share. They didn't know each other's names then, but now it would be too embarrassing to bring it up. He decided to step in, his stomach growling for some coffee. Weird, he never was big on coffee. As he stepped down the aisles with a heavy heart, Renjun finally made it to the coffee section. He was so lost in his thoughts about the weird boys he saw on the beach, he didn't notice a familiar mop of red hair make his way to him. 

"Renjun-ge, what are you doing here?" asked Chenle in a happy tone that made Renjun wake from his thoughts almost immediately. When he looked at the boy, Chenle's signature bright smile fell. "Have you been crying?"

Renjun shook his head no, but Chenle wasn't dumb. He was a fairy for god's sake, he was the best anyone could ever be with emotions. 

"You're a bad liar," chuckled the boy and Renjun frowned. He knew that. Chenle always saw through him.

"I know, can we go and talk somewhere?" whispered the older Chinese with his voice breaking a few times. Chenle nodded and showed him the way out. They found an empty playground where Chenle motioned the older to sit down on one of the swings.

"I haven't been feeling well lately and today it got really bad so I decided to go to the beach. I just sat there and suddenly there were two boys in front of me. It was weird, they appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared into nowhere. It was like, I was imagining these boys and suddenly when I look up, they are there. Am I going crazy?" asked Renjun and lightly swung on the swings. Chenle thought back if he had heard anything like it before. Not really. 

"You're not going crazy, you just have a very vivid imagination. Could you describe what you felt about them, maybe there I can help," whispered Chenle and Renjun sighed. 

"It's a feeling of longing. Such a deep need to be with someone. I've never really felt that about... anything. And when I saw them, for a second, I was happy. I don't know who they are and how I can find them because I know they're real. They have to be. Because right after I saw them, I started crying. I don't know why, but it felt like they were in pain and I somehow shared it."

A lightbulb went off on Chenle's head. He had read somewhere that soulmates can share emotions if they have a really strong bond or one of them is experiencing either trauma or euphoria. He didn't really know, what to tell Renjun, but he knew who can. "I think I have an idea. I'm going to help you find them, I can't let you feel like this any longer, ge." And by the look on Renjun's face, Chenle decided to take the older to Irene.

"Who is it?" asked a woman's voice and Chenle mumbled something incoherent to the speaker. The apartment door flew open, making Renjun jump a bit. "Come on, Irene always knows what to do."

Renjun stepped inside of the seemingly small apartment, what stepping inside felt like another world or a realm. There were candles, a lot of them, everywhere. The blinds were shut and the only source of light was the small oil lamp on the kitchen table. Chenle stepped closer to the lamp and a woman hugged him. "Chenle! I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?"

Chenle pointed on Renjun who was a little taken aback from the woman's appearance. She was really pretty, her long black hair flowing behind her back and her pink dress seemed to fit her perfectly. She looked a little shiny, making Renjun a little dumbstruck.

"I sensed that we have a lost soul wandering here, what's your name?"

"Renjun, Huang Renjun," managed the boy in a small voice.

"And why did Chenle bring you here?" asked the lady and motioned them to sit down on the ground. Before Renjun could answer, Chenle jumped in and described everything that the older had told him. After listening, Irene thought for a while and then brought out a dusty looking book. It was very big and it had brown leather cases. The text was in Latin, so Renjun didn't understand it, but Chenle did. His suspicions got an answer. 

"I see. Your friend's soulmates are experiencing some sort of trauma, I don't know what kind, but if he saw them, then the emotion has to be very strong."

Soulmates? They were his soulmates? So he wasn't going crazy, Renjun thought to himself and like Irene could read his thoughts, she answered:

"Yes, Renjun, you have soulmates. Two of them, actually. Let's see, it feels like they aren't from here, but they have both have recently been near you. Have you ever seen the boys you saw on the beach?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry, what do you mean that they aren't from here? Like from this town?"

Chenle rolled his eyes and let out a light laugh and Irene chuckled as well. Renjun didn't get the joke.

"No, silly, they aren't from this world, but they have been very near you recently. If you don't want the emotions to mess with your head anymore, I advise you to find them. Because your bond is very strong, you'll be able to. Good luck," said Irene and Chenle stood up and dragged Renjun away with him. When they made it outside, Renjun felt dizzy. He didn't understand half the stuff Irene had said, but he understood that he needed to find the two mystery boys. And that was enough for Renjun.

"How do you feel?" asked Chenle as they were roaming around the town, Renjun next to him with his bike in his handhold. 

"Like everything I thought I knew is a lie. So... Normal?" chuckled Renjun making the younger laugh as well. Renjun was a known conspiracist of the group, so he didn't even question about the different worlds. It might seem odd, that Renjun wasn't shocked when Chenle told him about fairies, vampires, witches and demons. He wasn't shocked even when he learned that angels and werewolves exist. He was happy because life itself seemed much more interesting now. The talk with Irene had made him feel better, even if it was only a little bit. 

"Welcome to my world, Huang Renjun," exclaimed Chenle and handed him some strawberry milk, which the older Chinese gladly took. Life is interesting, even with or without supernaturals, because now he had some soulmates to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter means a lot to me, even though its more of a filler than an actual storyline chapter.  
<3


	7. baby i've been tied to you ♡ (got these chains that i can't break through)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a messy one, but it's kind of a prequel to the next chapter. yup, the thing(s) people have been waiting for are going to happen :)  
did you notice the little markhyuck and chensung in this chap? next chap you gonna have A LOT.  
enjoy yall

When Donghyuck came back from his morning run with Mr. Waffles, he didn't expect to see a Na Jaemin sitting on his kitchen counter. "Good morning!" said Jaemin chirpily and jumped off, making Donghyuck freeze. It was still a little weird having a complete stranger around, but he was getting on terms with it the best he could. 

"So, did you do your homework?"

Jaemin had given him a few lessons already and sometimes left homework so Donghyuck could use his powers on something on his own. This time, Hyuck used a flower from his garden. The sunkissed boy straightened his posture and closed his eyes, so when he opened them, the flower was right in front of him. Jaemin nodded as he encouraged the other to continue. First of all, he set it on fire, so Jaemin maybe had a panic attack that the fire was going to spread and burn down the house. That, of course, didn't happen because the flames died down as soon Hyuck saw the scared look on Jaemin's face. Then Donghyuck cast a spell, making the flower float in the air and then dry out. When he picked it up, the corolla of the rose started to gain it's color back and soon enough; the rose was as beautiful as it was before. Jaemin clapped his hands and Donghyuck sent his mentor a bright smile. It felt good, knowing that he could create a mess, but also help and bring alive. Everything felt... balanced.

Donghyuck then ate breakfast with Jaemin, and soon enough Hyuck got a text from Lucas to come over, apparently because of an emergency. The boy asked if he could bring a friend with him, as Jaemin had work hours and had to tag along with Donghyuck. Lucas agreed and in less than 10 seconds, both boys were in front of his house. Lucas opened the door for them and when Hyuck and Jaemin walked in, there was a pile of clothes in the center of the living room, making Donghyuck raise eyebrows. A strong scent of pine and citrus flowed around the apartment, making Jaemin smile knowingly to Donghyuck who just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'all my friends are something'.

"I'm going to a senior party tonight and I have no clue what to wear," sighed Lucas and sat down next to the pile of clothes.

"And you want me here because?"

"You're the only one in our friend group with a taste of fashion."

Donghyuck nodded with a smile forming his lips, untangling the big pile. From the mess of clothes, only two outfits were good enough for Donghyuck, so he left the last choice to Lucas. The first outfit was some black jeans with a white t-shirt and a beige flannel with stripes on top and the other one was blue ripped jeans with a maroon tee and black and white jean jacket. When Donghyuck shoved the clothes under Lucas's nose, he really didn't know which one to choose. 

"I think you should go with the jean jacket outfit," said Jaemin in a small voice, making both boys turn heads. Lucas flashed a wide smile and sent Jaemin a thumbs up, and Donghyuck was impressed with his new friend's fashion sense. "Good job, Nana," high-fived Hyuck the other. A couple of minutes later, a fully-dressed Lucas came out of his bedroom, giving the two boys a catwalk. Donghyuck whistled and secretly admired Lucas's confidence, which he lacked but tended not to show. 

"Work it!" laughed Jaemin and started acting like he was the cameraman, making the oldest laugh with a big grin. Donghyuck was glad that Lucas got along with Jaemin so well, he just hoped that he will get along with the others too.

"Oh! You guys should come as well, it's going to be the biggest party any senior has ever had. And on second thought, bring Mark and the kids with you as well, they could use some loosening up," exclaimed Lucas with an everlasting grin. Hyuck looked at Jaemin, searching for any hints that he should not go, but Jaemin just smiled and nodded making Hyuck happy as well. "Yeah, of course."

"Wait, what am I going to wear?!" screeched Donghyuck suddenly, making Jaemin groan. "You have so many clothes, we'll figure something out," patted the half-demon his back and Lucas smiled sympathetically. 

♡

After an hour of searching for clothes and another hour putting the pieces together, Donghyuck finally found _the_ look: a red, white and blue cardigan with a black shirt underneath, black leggings hugging his long legs and a black choker and some necklaces decorating his neck. He decided to part his brown hair from the middle, leaving his natural waves unstraightened. He looked even more "Hyuck" when he decided to put on light makeup, nothing too extravaganza, just a little shimmer on his eyelids and highlighter to emphasize his cheekbones and the tip of his nose. Hyuck got to admit, he looked good. When he left the bedroom, Jaemin's mouth fell open, making him look like a fish.

"What is it? Should I change it?"

"God, no. You look gorgeous, everyone's going to want a piece of you! Damn, if I was single, I'd definitely be all over you," spoke the other and Donghyuck sent him a shy smile. He was a little self-conscious about his looks because he looked different. Everyone else around him were like models and he was always the odd kid out, but tonight he felt confident. Maybe Mark was going to notice him as more than just a friend if he looked like a whole meal. Maybe different is good, thought Donghyuck to himself and texted the group chat, where Lucas had already texted the details for the party. 

**party at jackson's 8 p.m **(wong yuk-gay)

**whos going beside me, lucas and nana? **(hyuckie)

**who's nana?** (mork)

**my friend **(hyuckie)

**that's cool **(mork)

**ayyyy we bout to get lit fam **(dolphin)

**your texting privileges should be taken away **(moomin enthusiast)

**whyyyyyy ;-; **(dolphin)

**lit fam? rly? **(moomin enthusiast)

**let the kid be **(wong yuk-gay)

**im not a kid!!! :< **(dolphin)

**im gonna come **(mork)

**defo coming 2 **(dolphin)

**count me in hoes **(moomin enthusiast)

**i am going to regret this tomorrow oop** (hyuckie)

**same imma drink so much** (dolphin)

**the only thing you will be drinking is milk you egg **(moomin enthusiast)

Hyuck closed his phone and looked around him. Jaemin had gone somewhere and he didn't like to pry, so he didn't make a big deal out of it. It was an hour before the party and Donghyuck busied himself with listening to music to pump him up. Suddenly Jaemin appeared in front of the TV with a bottle of rum and a whole new outfit, which made him look like a k-drama actor. "Wow, Nana, you're like, very pretty."

"Thanks," sassed Jaemin and threw his imaginary long hair behind his shoulder, making Donghyuck roll his eyes. "What's with the alcohol?"

"We have to pregame before the party, so drink before I'm going to shove it down your throat."

"Oh shut up, I'm pretty sure you're a lightweight like me," said Donghyuck and took a sip that burned his throat and made his insides churn. It was already 7:30, so both finished half the bottle and stood up to get the teleportation part over with. "You ready?" asked Jaemin the last time and Donghyuck nodded. Hand in hand, they closed their eyes and when they opened them, they were standing in front of a mansion. The sky was already dark, so the lights coming from inside were even more effective and loud music vibrated through Donghyuck's body when they stepped closer. There were a lot of people in that house, Jaemin got a little nervous. "Nana, it's going to be fine. No one's going to kill or hurt me or my friends," said Hyuck, hoping that the other would calm down a bit. Jaemin smiled and stepped inside the house, Donghyuck right behind him. 

It was loud. Like very loud. And there was no room to breathe, because of the different scents that were mixing together and all the bodies swaying to the music made walking in that house almost impossible. The two half-demons found a quieter corner and settled there. 10 or 5 minutes after they had arrived, Lucas and Mark found them and decided to surprise them. Mark crept up from Donghyuck's behind and made the other jump when he whispered a small "hi" to his ear. 

"You look... beautiful," gulped the older, making Hyuck's expression soften. Mark looked really handsome under the colorful lights, his ripped jeans and beige shirt making a cute "boyfriend material" look. Lucas let his eyes wander and was met with a beautiful pair of eyes, smiling back to him.

"You're not so bad yourself. I thought you two... or three weren't going to find us anytime soon!" shouted Donghyuck over the loud music. Apparently Mark had brought a friend with him. Jaemin, who was still holding Donghyuck's hand, froze and let go, making Donghyuck look in his way. Mark's friend's eyes widened as he saw Jaemin and the two looked at each other for a couple of seconds, the other three standing next to them, not really getting the situation. "Do you and Jeno know each other?" managed Mark over the music.

"I can't believe you have been lying to me the whole time, Nana," said Jeno with his voice breaking and Donghyuck was even more confused than before. So the guy definitely knew Jaemin, but how? He locked eyes with Mark, who was as confused as him. Mark linked their hands together and Donghyuck understood that the demon was nervous. Nervous about what was going to happen next. 

"I thought it was going to ruin everything and it did. I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you."

Jeno scoffed and knitted his eyebrows. Jaemin was scared that the older was going to leave him for forever, the terrified expression made it's way to his face. 

"I can't even look at you right now. We'll talk about it at home," finalized Jeno and ran away. Jaemin ran after him and Donghyuck almost went with, but Lucas stopped him. 

"They clearly have some issues to figure out, let's leave them to it, alright?" 

Donghyuck nodded slowly and recognized Chenle and Renjun from the crowd, waved to them and the two made their way to their quiet corner. The group hugged, Mark and Hyuck's hands never letting go of each other. The two Chinese looked really cute, Hyuck swooned a bit, because he thought they looked really coupley. They talked about stuff they had recently done, Chenle brought out a couple of drinks and soon the drinks were in the teenagers' hands. Donghyuck noticed that Renjun was feeling a bit down, so he nudged the boy and tried to make conversation. "You okay? You look a little sad."

"Ah, I'm... in a difficult situation right now. Chenle?"

The younger turned his head towards Renjun who said with a stern expression:

"They were here. I'm going to look for them, you stay here?"

Chenle's carefree expression was replaced with a worrying one and he nodded. Donghyuck had gone to get a drink from the kitchen and Lucas was occupied with grinding one someone. Typical Lucas. When he looked to the other side of the room, Mark was occupied with talking to Koeun. The girl was obviously flirting with the latter, but Mark is a little oblivious and couldn't take the hint, so Chenle just shook his head and put his drank down. He decided to look for Renjun. He looked everywhere, the bathrooms and the second floor, but the boy had disappeared. When Chenle made it to the last room on the second floor, hoping that he wouldn't accounter another couple sucking face, he opened the door, only to see a familiar figure sitting on the bed, looking in the distance. 

"Jisung? Why aren't you downstairs?"

"My friends ditched me, so I decided to come here. I like it here better, no loud music and horny teenagers making out whenever they can," said the boy sadly and Chenle sat next to him. 

"That's the whole point of a party, isn't it?" asked Chenle, making the younger smile. He decided that he will keep the latter company, at least until Renjun finds who he was looking for.

♡

At the same time, Donghyuck had come out of the kitchen and sat down on the leather couch in the corner of the room. He took a sip of the bitter drink he had and just looked at the young people having a good time. He wanted to dance, but the dizziness he got every time he stood up, kept getting worse so he just kept sitting and lightly swaying his body to the songs that came on. Without thinking, his eyes found Mark in the room, talking to Koeun. His grip on his drink tightened, but he didn't do anything. He looked at how Koeun kept flirting with the older and the older... flirted back? His heart sank as he watched the two dance when the next song came on. If Mark didn't want him, it would be fine. He was better off without him anyway. A quite handsome guy approached him a minute later, holding his hand out so Donghyuck could take it. The guy smiled very charmingly and Donghyuck thought, why not. He wasn't going to get any attention from Mark, might as well get it from someone else.

"I'm Kun, do you want to dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe.


	8. they call us lucky ♡ (but i think we might be cursed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyy im back after a week or so hahah i have school stuff so its hard ot find time to post, but i felt bad for not being productive so here's another chap!  
sorry for teasing y'all  
shelter - finneas  
i found finneas and his music is abso amazing go check him out gays  
enjoy

"Why are we still here?" asked Donghyuck goofily from the charming stranger and made him laugh. Hyuck felt good about the man, although his gut told him to run to Mark and confess everything that has been paining him from middle school. As he took Kun's hand and moved to the dance floor, the thought was pushed back and replaced with a pounding head and heart from all the dancing. He didn't pay attention to Mark, who was looking at them from across the room. He probably was happy for him; that was the last thing Hyuck needed right now. He had a good time, he can't lie, but as soon as the stranger started asking questions, it went to hell.

"Tell me, Donghyuck, something about yourself?"

"I'm a sophomore, I like sunflowers and-"

"We both know that isn't what I meant," said Kun with a devilish grin, making Donghyuck's heart drop. The guy was creeping him out and he broke eye-contact, desperately looking for Mark and Jaemin and anyone who had come with. He decided that he was going to have to fight him off alone. 

"What do you mean?" laughed the younger nervously, almost giving himself out. Kun spun the boy around and then trapped the boy in his arms, which didn't seem suspicious because there were so many people there. Donghyuck's heart rate sped up when the guy leaned down and whispered: "Haechan, didn't your mom tell you not to lie? Oh, that's right... You poor thing, I'll go easy on you."

Kun tightened his grip on the boy, making the latter squeal. "If you keep your pretty little mouth shut, I'll let you live."

Unshed tears started stinging his eyes, the confident facade from before was broken, and all it took was two sentences. That's how scared the little boy inside Donghyuck was. But because he was Donghyuck, he could not help himself and not sass something for an answer, because that's just how he is. 

"And if I don't? What are you going to do, murder people? I'm not scared of you."

Kun laughed for an answer and let the boy out of his hold, but then immediately took out something silver. Suddenly Donghyuck felt hellish pain in his back, the son of a bitch had stabbed him with a silver knife. It was the first time he had felt pain in a month. He turned around to see Kun putting a finger on his lips, silencing the small cries of the younger boy. 

"If you don't keep shush, I will not only kill you, I will also kill Mark and Xuxi." 

Panic flooded the boy's eyes and he winced to keep silent. Kun dragged him out of the dance floor to some bathroom in the basement. The walls were cold and white, making Donghyuck shiver and Kun pushed the latter on the ground. 

"Not so cheerful now, are we, sunflower?"

"Before you kill me, can I know why?"

Kun smirked and Donghyuck looked in disgust when the guy squatted down to his height and stared at him with his soulless eyes. There wasn't any bit of human left in that man. That's when Hyuck was stroke with a plan.

"You truly are a cutie, I would've fucked you senseless if I wasn't disgusted by your species. The audacity you have, to march around when humans around don't get to live forever and heal whenever they wan-"

"You're one jealous motherfucker, did you know that?" asked the tanned boy with a smirk visible on his not-so-frightened face now. Kun lost his mask for a second, a confused expression painting his face and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He looked at the human for a little and then decided to go through with his plan. 

Donghyuck sent a final smile Kun's way before the human lit on fire like a candle on a Christmas night, making the cold bathroom a whole sauna. When Hyuck decided that Kun has suffered enough, he sent the boy by the window before he snapped his own neck. Donghyuck looked away from the corpse and the pain that the rush of adrenaline had helped him forgot, came flooding back. He leaned on the cold walls and his vision went blurry, the taste of blood in his mouth making the boy nauseous. 

"Hyuck! Donghyuck-ah! Oh my god, where are you?" came a voice from the distance, that Donghyuck could not address. Even then, he had the need to look confident and fearless, like his hyungs were. "Here," he yelled a weak shout and almost fell when he tried to walk towards the door, that suddenly opened. Mark Lee, the boy who he was so hopelessly in love with, had pulled through for him. The Canadian rushed by his side and tried to keep the younger awake, by talking, at least until Jaemin came. And it somehow helped, the pain that filled Hyuck's head, was replaced with a mantra of 'Mark Mark Mark'. The spear that he was stabbed with, was lying uselessly on the floor, like the man beside it. Mark almost yelled another "oh my god" when he saw the lifeless body next to Donghyuck, but the latter's cry brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hyuckie, I need you to keep your eyes open, alright? Don't you dare die on me now, we still need you. I still need you," said the older in a shout and Donghyuck nodded. Mark didn't know what to do, Jaemin was going to be here any minute now, but his Hyuckie's life was on the line and every second was like a wicked game of Russian roulette. Soon enough Jaemin pushed the panicked Mark away from Donghyuck and held the boy so he wouldn't fall again. 

"What happened? Why is he like this?"

"Silver," said Mark simply and pointed towards the blade in the culprit's hand. Mark had a suspicion, that Kun wasn't the best choice for a dance partner for Donghyuck but partly blamed himself for his stupidity and cowardness. If he had been with Hyuck the whole time, there would not be a dead body in Jackson's basement. Jaemin took the wounded boy by the hand and before disappearing, whispered a 'go check on Jeno'. Mark tried not to cry, for devil's sake, he was a demon, not a pathetic human. But the panic was getting to him.

"Jeno, Donghyuck got hurt and I'm going to go check on him alright?" said Mark on the phone and Jeno mumbled an "mhm" for an answer and Mark ended the call. Now he only had to tell Lucas, Chenle, and Renjun. That was going to be a piece of cake, wasn't it? Mark sighed and rubbed his temples, trying not to do anything impulsive.

♡

"Jisung-ah, can you tell me why are you really here?"

"I really like this boy, he is amiable and cute, but he seems to like someone else," took Jisung a deep breath and exhaled shakily. Chenle nodded and sent him a sympathetic smile. Chenle's heart was pounding inside, so Jisung liked someone. Was there any chance that it was him? No, that would be stupid. Chenle tried to stay positive, but right when Jisung started saying something, his phone started ringing. Chenle cursed Mark in his head and apologized to Jisung, saying that he would be back soon.

"Chenle?"

"Mark, this has to be very important or I will-"

"Donghyuck got stabbed. It's bad. Let's meet up in his house, aight? Jaemin took him there already..."

Chenle gulped and his heart fell. He almost felt bad for being mad at Mark but they didn't have time for a fight. 

"Chenle?"

"Yeah, alright. Meet you there in five?"

"See you," said Mark and the tone went off. Chenle rushed back to Jisung, apologizing and telling him that they will speak later. Jisung smiled sadly and nodded, making Chenle feel worse than he already did. So he took the last bit of pride he had and left a quick peck on Jisung's cheek, making the latter blush. Chenle cursed at the younger for being so cute and rushed out of the house.

♡

Lucas wasn't picking up. Mark had left him 8 messages and 4 calls already and Mark was getting mad. He didn't have time for this, he still had to find Renjun. He just texted Jeno to find the latter and bring him to Donghyuck's house. Lucas was definitely getting yelled at. Oh, how bad was Mark going to kick his ass. Mark closed his eyes and the background music and drunk teens started to fade away and were replaced by the quiet alley in front of Donghyuck's house. He prayed to hell that the boy was going to be okay. 

♡

"Renjun? Who's that?" asked Jeno from Lucas. 

"Small, angry, kinda cute and has brown hair. We'll find him, soon."

Jeno laughed a little at the messages that he got from Mark, saying how he'll break Lucas's fingers one by one if he does not answer his phone. The thing is, Lucas had broken his phone while trying to balance it on his head. For a cunning demon, he was dumb as heaven. They had toured around the house for a couple of minutes now, that Renjun boy nowhere to be seen. After almost barging into what seemed to be a threesome, Lucas had found Renjun in some kind of backroom. Lucas held onto the boy and brought him to meet Jeno, who was confused about the boy's strange behavior. Renjun was hiding his head in Lucas's shoulders, not letting anyone see him. 

"So Mark said we have to immediately go to Donghyuck's house because some lunatic stabbed him," said Lucas in a small voice to Renjun, who turned away from Lucas and finally looked at Jeno. And Jeno was speechless. The boy was so adorable, his dark brown a little messy and his dark eyes looking straight at Jeno, making his heart flutter when he noticed Renjun's long lashes fanning his red cheeks. What worried Jeno to the core, was his red nose and the puffiness of his face. Had he been crying? It looked like Renjun was admiring the other's features as well, because they both just stood in the corridor, not blinking an eye. Lucas had to literally step in the middle of them for the boys to stop looking at each other. 

"Alright, let's eye-fuck each other later, we have a wounded Donghyuck to save," scoffed the oldest and had to physically drag them away from each other. While they were getting into Lucas's car, Jeno decided to break the ice by introducing himself:

"Hi, I'm Jeno and you are Renjun, the best friend, right?" said the boy with his famous eye-smile, making Renjun crack a small smile. 

"Yup, you must be the infamous cousin of our Mark."

"Cousin? Yeah."

"You don't seem very sure, Jeno-ssi," chuckled Renjun and Jeno decided from now on that he will follow that boy anywhere. After a minute, they arrived in front of the house, Lucas, and Renjun practically running in. Jeno followed a close second but stopped when he couldn't step in. Jaemin rushed downstairs and yelled:

"Mark, up, now!"

The Canadian rushed upstairs, leaving everyone not knowing the special relationship between the sick one and him quite well, confused. Jeno stood in front of the front porch and Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

"Get in."

"Thanks," mumbled Jeno and stepped in the house. It really looked more like a garden, not a house to him. 

♡

"Hey, how are you doing?" whispered Mark and closed the door behind him. Donghyuck sent him a thumbs up and tried to stand up, which Mark almost immediately forbade. 

"No standing up for you, sunshine," smiled the older and sat down next to him. Donghyuck looked gorgeous, even when he had been stabbed and was trying not to die. His makeup was a little smushed and his hair wasn't as styled as before, but none of that mattered to Mark. All that mattered, was that his Hyuckie was alive and breathing. 

"I killed a person today."

"You did," nodded Mark, making Donghyuck laugh. It was so absurd to think about, through everything, the two were still sitting next to each other in that room, where the walls were painted light yellow and the bed was almost always messy. The moonlight shining through the curtains lit up Mark like a halo.

"I should tell you this before I pass out again, but I really wanna thank you for everything. If you hadn't found me, I would be-"

"I will always find you. Let's not think about that, alright?" 

Donghyuck smiled and felt the blood rush in his ears. He wasn't dead. He still had Mark, Renjun, Chenle, Lucas, and Nana with him. It was going to be fine. Mark not reciprocating his feelings was going to be fine, because he knew they will still stay best friends. Even if his heart would break every time he sees him, Hyuck was going to be fine. Because he just wants Mark to be happy. Even if it's with someone else.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the tease :)))))))))))))))))))))


	9. i knew you were trouble ♡ (when you walked in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is :O  
ummmm so yeah  
im scared at the response  
its not a very long one  
i knew you were trouble - taylor swift  
@coletteuwu

Before Mark could answer, Donghyuck's lips were already on his. Oh, how long Mark had waited for that moment. It was sweet and felt like high-school at first, but both picked up the pace, sometimes taking breaks for air. It wasn't fireworks like everyone had told Donghyuck, but it was close.

"Hold on," whispered Mark between the kisses, making the other send a confused glance towards the older.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Do you want me to stop?" raised Hyuck his eyebrows and leaned back.

"Hell no," said Mark and captured the younger's lips with clear neediness, making Donghyuck giggle into the kiss. Mark tasted like heaven and everything nice, the opposite of the demon inside him. Every touch made the younger feel like he was on fire. Mark pulled the younger in his lap, careful not to hurt him. The world seemed to fade to the background, as both boys opened their souls for each other. Mark swiftly swept his tongue over Donghyuck's lower lip, making the younger break the kiss and shy out. 

"So you like me back?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't, sunshine," rolled Mark his eyes and tried to steal another kiss. 

"I want to hear you say it."

"Lee Donghyuck, Hyuckie, I like you so much it hurts. I have liked you since freshman year, the day you declared us as friends and threw Chenle's banana milk at me."

Donghyuck laughed and leaned in to continue where they left off. This time it was more needy, more hungry for the touch they both provided each other with. Donghyuck ran his fingers through Mark's hair and pulled him even closer if that was even possible. This time it was Hyuck to ask permission to enter, their tongues getting tied and exploring each other. A few giggles got lost here in there, as Mark planted a few kisses on his jaw and neck. When the older found Donghyuck's sweet spot and started sucking, Hyuck almost let out a moan, which Mark noticed. 

"Hell, Hyuck, you're so hot," whispered the older and left a trail of hickeys on Hyuck's neck, which was impossible to hide for school. But that thought was pushed back on Donghyuck's head, as he pressed a chaste kiss on the older one's red and swollen lips one more time before a voice stopped them.

"Mark- Oh my god!"

Donghyuck flushed red from head to toe, before hiding himself in Mark's shirt. Jaemin opened his eyes which he closed for security measures and was met with a smiley Mark and an embarrassed Donghyuck. The position they were in was quite provoking, Donghyuck sitting in Mark's lap, and the other was pressed against the bedroom wall. Jaemin looked at them both incredulously and widened his eyes as he noticed the trail of hickeys on Hyuck's neck.

"You two?! Since when?"

"Since now," said Mark in a hoarse voice and smiled sheepishly. Jaemin wasn't happy at all, more like a mom who had caught his child doing something illegal. 

"Haechan has to rest, Mark, so why don't you let him do that and we can both go upstairs and chat a little," whispered Jaemin threateningly, crossing his lean arms on his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Hyuck, do you want to sleep?"

"No, it's fin-"

"It's the opposite of fine, Haechan, if I hadn't helped you get the silver out of your system, you'd be dead by now," scoffed the half-demon and shook his head in disbelief at the two boys' naive nature. 

"But I'm fine, Nana. What about you and Jeno, huh? What was that at the party?"

"I am your guardian, not your friend, Haechan. Remember that. And what I do or who I'm within my free time, is none of your business," shouted Jaemin before realizing his mistake and covered his mouth with his palm. Donghyuck looked at the boy, hurt in his eyes. He really thought that Jaemin was his friend, not a child to babysit. He guessed, that he was wrong. Mark was confused but quickly put the puzzle pieces together. So Jaemin was Donghyuck's guardian like Jeno was his. 

"You guys need to calm down, alright? Donghyuck, sleep for a bit, I'm coming back to check on you later. And you," pointed Mark his finger on Jaemin, the serious expression on his face turning more into an angered one, "are going downstairs, with me."

Jaemin gulped and sent a last apologetic look towards Donghyuck, who rejected it by rolling his eyes and lying down on his bed. Mark pushed the half-demon a bit, so he'd start moving down the stairs, his stare burning holes into Jaemin's back. Jaemin didn't mean to say what he did, but he got so riled up. He cared too much about that boy, he thought when he finally made it downstairs and sat next to Jeno at the dinner table. Mark sat next to Lucas, who was having a conversation with Jeno and Renjun. Jaemin's heart fell a bit when Jeno didn't pay any attention towards him but kept talking to... who was that? He was so cute, he had to admit. Somehow Jaemin wasn't even mad at Jeno but kept admiring the other boy who he was seemingly having an interesting conversation with. That fairy, Chenle, had disappeared somewhere, so it had to be Renjun.

"How's Donghyuck, is he okay?" said the Chinese boy, worry evident in his voice. Mark did a thumbs up and everyone seemed to breathe easier.

"Oh, baby, you're back!" said Jeno hopefully, his signature eye-smile never failing to make Jaemin's heart speed up. The younger pushed Jeno a bit, trying to be mad at the boy, but failing to do so.

"Baby?!" sputtered Lucas, Renjun, and Mark at the same time, scandalized looks painting their faces.

"Didn't Jaemin tell you? We're dating," said Jeno like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Renjun's happy smile was replaced with a frown, which Lucas noticed. He made a mental note to ask the boy the matter later. Mark nodded slowly, his confused expression turning into a mischievous one, before whispering to Jaemin:

"So you guys are dating, but when me and Hyu-"

"I smelled the love from here to the kitchen. Who is it? Is Markhyuck finally happening? Or, is it Renjun and-"

Chenle's mouth was shut by Renjun hitting the boy in the ribs. Renjun smiled at everyone and proceeded to take Chenle into a headlock, who pushed the other away and sat down behind the table. 

"So it's not Renjun. But it's definitely someone here. Mark, did you finally confess your undying love to Donghyuck?"

Mark's cheeks were decorated with a pretty pink as he looked down at his fingers. Was Hyuck going to be okay if he told them? The others were waiting for an answer, but he didn't know what to say. Maybe it was better if they didn't know for a little while.

"No, it's actually me and Jeno," smiled Jaemin and hugged the older, who was happy that the younger had forgiven him already. Chenle tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace as he patted Renjun's shoulder before sending him a sympathetic look. Renjun mouthed an 'i'm okay', but Chenle wasn't convinced. Mark thanked Jaemin for saving him, who surprisingly smiled at the older. 

"Since when are you two...?"

"We have been together for a couple of years now, we share an apartment," said Jeno dreamily and put his head on Jaemin's shoulder. 

"Mark, you knew the whole time and didn't tell us? I mean he's your cousin after all," scoffed Lucas and Mark wanted to slam his face on the table at the boy's stupidity. He loved his best friend, but sometimes he was just too oblivious to handle. 

"He's not my cousin, Lucas."

"I knew it!" said Renjun with a victorious smile, making Jaemin and Jeno swoon over the cuteness of the boy. 

Mark asked Jeno if he can tell them, who approved. "Does Renjun know?" whispered Jaemin, hoping that the boy wouldn't hear, but he did. 

"That you're all demons and fairies? Yeah, I knew. You aren't very subtle, credit Chenle for telling me," said Renjun with a laugh, the others surprised at the latter's answer. "You knew?" asked Lucas incredulously. 

"Pay attention to life for once, Lucas. You might not be as dumb as I thought," said Renjun innocently and Lucas, who was hurt, chased the younger around the living room. Chenle facepalmed and rolled his eyes. 

"Renjun's right, you guys are not subtle at all. I know you're Mark's guardian, Jeno. But Jaemin, who are you?

"Haechan's guardian."

"And I believe Haechan means Donghyuck," said Mark. Why was he calling Donghyuck Haechan? Was that some kind of inside joke? He shrugged it off and thought about all the things that had happened that night. The party, Kun, Donghyuck getting stabbed, Kun dying, him kissing Donghyuck and Renjun knowing about them. It was a lot. 

"Hey, so I thought about that Kun guy, and I think I've seen him before," said Lucas while sitting down, tired from chasing the smaller Chinese around the room. All the heads turned to him, a big question mark hanging in the air. 

"It was a couple of years ago, I was chased by these guys when I still lived in Thailand. They called themselves WayV and they were very dangerous. My friend, Winwin, was almost caught when he killed their member. I don't know what happened to him, but if Donghyuck killed Kun and he was a part of WayV, these guys will not show mercy. Jaemin, you have to be extra careful," said Lucas, getting lost in thought. He wasn't completely a lost cause, just really oblivious. 

Jaemin and Jeno stiffened at the mention of WayV. The group was extremely dangerous, many tortured and died by their hands. They always had a way to find out if someone was supernatural or not and then chase them down. Mark gulped because he wasn't only worried about himself, but his friends. Even the newfound ones. 

"Then we have to find a way to stop them. Together, we are able to do anything," said Chenle, a serious expression, which was evident only in rare cases, on his face. Everyone nodded and said their goodnights with a heavy heart. Mark and Jaemin stayed in Donghyuck's house, just in case someone was going to murder them. 

"Let's not die tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooooooooooof writing kissing is so awkward for me but i did it anyway lol


	10. i've been thinking about it all day ♡ (and i hope you feel the same way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is for a foreign language in this case chinese  
idk i dont have a lot to say yall  
enjoy  
@coletteuwu on twitter  
this is a pretty chapter ngl

The night went by with no problems, although Jaemin leaving loudly in the middle of the night, made Mark and Donghyuck think it was someone, but were met with relief when they found out it was only Jaemin. In the morning, Mark was even more anxious than the night before, checking every door and window before letting Donghyuck go anywhere.

"This is getting ridiculous, stop being so uptight or I might mistake you for Jaemin," rolled the younger his eyes and walked to the kitchen with loud steps. 

"I'm not uptight; I don't need anyone dying."

"So you have to follow me to the kitchen to get water? Mark, calm down."

The older sighed and stood behind Hyuck and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Mark's hot breath on Donghyuck's neck made the latter sharply inhale and try to control himself. Since he became a demon and an angel, his senses and emotions have been in overdrive, making it a little complicated to be around people. He didn't want to know what Mark felt, because he was a real demon and he thought that for him it was even worse. 

"How do you deal with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emotions. Wanting to kill somebody when angry or... you know."

"It never goes away, so I just learned how to control them over time. Sometimes I give in, though," said the boy while placing his chin on the younger's shoulder. Was he trying to kill Donghyuck? If that was the plan, it definitely went through. Hyuck gulped and closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. Mark smirked and leaned near his ear and whispered:

"Give in."

Donghyuck didn't know why he listened, but he was just so putty in the older's hands. He turned around and his fingers just ached to touch the other's fluffy hair, so he did just that. Mark took it as an invitation to steal a kiss from the younger, which made the latter flustered. "I hate you," whispered Donghyuck and Mark laughed his cute laugh that made Hyuck's knees weak. "Do it again," said the younger with an everlasting grin. "I'd rather do this," spoke Mark and pushed the other against the kitchen counter, already back on the kissing agenda. Donghyuck wasn't surprised nor complaining, because he enjoyed kissing the headlights out of the other as well. 

"Getting brave, are we?" 

"Always," chuckled Mark and pushed the other on the counter, supporting both with his hands on it. And of course, a certain someone kept walking in on them, but this time the two didn't even notice Jaemin and carried on.

"You don't have to go at each other every chance you get," stated the boy, making Mark and Donghyuck jump. "You don't get to say anything, I'm still mad at you," uttered Hyuck with a fake smile and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving behind a confounded Mark. 

"He'll come around, but please, next time, say that you're coming or something? It's getting bothersome if you show up unannounced whenever you find pleasing," said Mark in a tired voice. Jaemin nodded because he understood. He and Jeno were like that in the beginning too. 

"When are you telling others?"

"We don't have anything to tell," sighed and took a glass from the cupboard. Jaemin tilted his head in confusion because they clearly were together... or not?

"Have you not had 'the boyfriend' talk yet?"

"Nope, I don't think we are ready for that," said Mark, a little disappointed and drank the remainings of the water in his glass.

"Sooner or later you are going to have to talk about your relationship. I think we both know that you don't want to lose him, right?"

Mark nodded and Jaemin smiled sympathetically and abruptly a loud noise was heard from the corridor. Both boys rushed there, in hope that anything bad hadn't happened. They were met with an annoyed Donghyuck and guilty-looking Chenle and Lucas, Renjun and Jeno following behind them. "What is going on?" asked Mark, not knowing the answer that he was going to get.

"These insane dudes here thought it would be funny if they broke into my house and scare me to death. My house is not a drive-through, why are you guys here every day?"

"I thought this was our new 'place'?" asked Lucas from Renjun who shrugged and exasperatedly looked at Mark to back them up. The Canadian thought about what would've gone down if Jaemin nor the others had never come here today and he just had to side with Donghyuck. 

"I'm with Hyuck on this one, at least say something before you decide to come, not like Jaemin her-"

"I am here for security measures and to monitor so you two won't do anything questionable," said Jaemin with an innocent smile which was immediately shot down by Donghyuck and Mark glaring at him like he just had murdered someone. Jaemin put his hands up in defeat and decided to leave the room, bringing the attention back to the four boys standing in the hallway. 

"I'm not mad at you, but please say something, anything, before you decide to crash by," spoke Donghyuck and knitted his eyebrows in frustration. The four cheered as they were left off the hook and marched to the living room where Jaemin was seated. Lucas sent Mark a disappointed look and mouthed 'bros before hoes', to which he responded with an 'at least I have a hoe'. Donghyuck sighed and leaned his head on Mark's shoulder.

"Is it too much to ask?"

"It's not, Hyuckie, but you have to cut them some slack, they were worried sick for you."

"Look at you, sounding reasonable for the first time in 18 years," laughed Donghyuck and Mark chased him down the hallway.

♡

It was almost 6 when the boys got hungry and decided that going to a nearby store without a car was a good idea. 

"I mean, everyone except Renjun can teleport, so we are going by foot!" exclaimed Jaemin and the others groaned. Renjun looked happy, because someone that he wanted attention from, actually gave it to him. In truth, Renjun started to get along with Jeno quite well, but Jaemin was the missing puzzle piece. He remembered seeing two boys at the beach, not one. He needed to at least try and befriend the other, but there was a problem. Renjun just couldn't figure it out, why Jaemin seemed to get along with everyone except him. Even Mark, who he at first didn't like that much, seemed to warm up to the boy. Renjun sighed as they walked down the street, surrounded by his friends, but still feeling so lonely. Was he the problem? Was he too short, too violent (towards Chenle)? It frustrated him to the core, but he tried to at least put on a fake smile for everyone else because Donghyuck's life was still in danger. He had to stay strong, even if it was fake. 

"Injunnie, are you okay?" asked Jeno, with his goddamn smile. That beautiful, but oh so deadly eye-smile that he was so so weak for. 

"I'm fine, just a little worried."

"If you want, we can talk about it later."

"Yeah... sure," whispered Renjun before looking at the ground again and frowning. He did not want to talk about it. What was he going to tell him? That he was his and Jaemin's soulmate? That sounded insane. He chuckled as he looked at Chenle and Lucas playing rock-paper-scissors and Lucas won every time. Chenle got poutier and cuter each time he lost, which made Renjun smile a bit. In all honesty, he didn't like Chenle anymore, but he was his first... he didn't want to say love, because love is such a big commitment. But he'd always have a soft spot for the boy. Renjun was a big believer of fate, and if his fate was to be with the two idiots walking in front of him, then that was what he was going to do. He turned his head to spare a glance at the other two: Mark and Donghyuck. Those two always looked at each other like they hung stars from the sky. Renjun wished that he could have that with Jaemin and Jeno, but the two were conversing with each other, not paying even the smallest bit of attention to him. 

"**Are we here?**" asked Chenle from him and Renjun nod. They were standing in front of a big market, Jeno and Jaemin got in first and started picking out the food like adults. The not-so adults aka Donghyuck and Lucas got lost and started a competition of who was going to get them kicked out first. Not intentionally, of course, they thought that dancing orange justice behind a 70-year-old woman was funny. But eventually, they didn't get kicked out, thanks to Chenle who stalled the guard. Renjun was wondering behind Jaemin, bored out of his mind from picking which apple sort was the best. 

"Jaemin-ssi, why don't you like me?"

Jaemin stopped and turned around to face the Chinese better. The sad puppy look made Jaemin go weak in his knees, although he didn't want to admit.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You get along with everyone else so well. I think you must hate me that much then," said Renjun, not believing that he just said that out loud. But it had to be said, or else he'd never stop overthinking.

"I think you have the wrong idea, Renjun. I don't hate you, I could never hate such a perfect human being like yourself."

"Then why do you act so cold every time I'm around...?"

"I didn't know how to approach you, I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. Are we okay? Can we be friends?"

Renjun was taken aback. He never thought that the other would think he's perfect. He wasn't. No one is.

"Friends... Can I call you Nana?"

Jaemin smiled and thought for a moment, before continuing his path down the fruit aisle.

"You can call me baby," he sang EXO and winked, making Renjun blush as red as a Spanish apple he just picked out.

♡

After an hour or so of shopping for groceries, all 6 boys walked out of the store and let out groans, when they remembered that they didn't have a mean of transport. 

"Bro, where's your car?"

"Oh, I couldn't get it to work this morning, someone had messed with the cables. Probably just Chenle's prank or something, I'll get it fixed," spoke Lucas and Mark nod. Donghyuck tried cheering Renjun up, which worked because the boy was back to smiling and laughing as he used to in no time. Jeno and Jaemin watched fondly from afar, how the boy giggled so freely around Donghyuck. "I wish he could do that with us," smiled Jaemin sadly and Jeno shook his head for an answer. Chenle was lost in his phone, obviously texting with the new kid, Park Jisung. The air was comfortable like it used to be. Before turning on the alley in front of Hyuck's house, everybody heard loud footsteps behind them. The boys didn't know what to do, so they kept walking until they were stopped by a loud noise, making Mark reach out to Donghyuck, purely from the instinct to protect him. 

"**Well, well, well... If it isn't Wong Yukhei. It has been long, my dear friend**," said a voice behind them, making them all turn heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst? is back  
do y'all hate me for that? so bad  
do i care? nah  
hotel? trivago  
that didnt rhyme  
buT  
the angst i love some angst and angst. angst.


	11. not a chapter! update ¡

update!!!

thank you so so so much for 1k reads, it means the world to me that people actually take their time to read my creation!

sorry for not posting for 2 weeks. i was on holiday and after that i had a week of exams and projects, which i have to ace, because otherwise i'll get taken off theatre academy. and i had a casting for a new musical in theatre school, so that took a lot of time out of my days as well. 

i'll start posting again starting the next week! 

(how are my fellow mbbs and stays doing?)

until then,

have a great november!

\- colette


	12. i don't believe in no devil ♡ (cause i done raised this hell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a messy chap but i had to release something before going away for the holiday  
born ready - zayde wolf  
enjoy!  
bold is for chinese btw

The boy flashed Lucas a pitying smile and then stepped closer. Lucas, who looked more hurt than confused, stood tall, not blinking an eye. In times like this, Mark was glad that his best friend was a freaking gladiator because he just looked so tall and intimidating.

"Yukhei, no need to get gloomy, we are friends," spoke the boy in the fakest friendly tone. His Korean wasn't the best, but everyone understood that he wasn't one of the nice guys.

"I thought you died and now I'm actually sad that you didn't."

Mark's eyes widened. The gang had never heard Lucas speak like that to anyone, he was always the friendliest and most outgoing out of all of them. The boy standing in front of Lucas laughed and held out his hand, as a sign for his friends to join the conversation, 6 boys who were in the background finally making their way to the main fight.

"Winwin, maybe we shouldn't do it, let's just take the kid and go," spoke one with an evident Japanese accent in his Korean.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make it to Busan today and you guys keep talking of some kid," said a boy who was the shortest out of all of them.

"**He killed Kun!**" shouted the three boys from the side, who seemed very close. The gang started to put the puzzle pieces together. So Winwin was Lucas's friend when he still lived in Thailand and got into trouble with WayV. So who were the others? And why was Lucas acting like some supervillain? When the three boys spoke, Renjun and Chenle stiffened and moved next to Donghyuck, who was already a little scared behind Mark and holding on the other's hand like it was some kind of lifeline. There was another boy with the others, but he didn't speak and just held onto the small one, observing everything and sometimes whispering something. It seemed shady. Donghyuck sensed that something was wrong, WayV was supposed to consist of humans, but there were definitely some non-humans there. 

"You're not taking Hyuck with you; I don't care if he killed Kun or not. The son of a bitch deserved it," stated Lucas finally, his eyes piercing through Winwin. Donghyuck's eyes widened and his heart was jumping out of his chest. He was going to die. Oh god, he was going to die, wasn't he? This is WayV, that Jaemin warned him about.

"I'm not letting them take you," whispered Mark reassuringly to the younger, who nodded anxiously.

"That's where you're wrong, we are taking him. If not, we have to take you all out one by one. Let's start with the fairy? Or perhaps the small one next to him?"

"Like hell you are," spoke Jaemin angrily and Jeno stood next to him. The three boys cooed mockingly and then laughed, their mean laughter piercing the air.

"Or... perhaps, Mark. Lee Minhyung, I made a vow to your father to not touch you, but if you are not giving Haechan away, I guess I have no choice."

Mark was perplexed. Everyone's attention was on him, but he didn't know what to say, so Donghyuck beat him to it.

"Take me. I don't care. I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of my mistakes," said the boy rather calmly, making the gang gasp for air.

"You're going nowhere," stated Mark, frustration fogging his brain and his protectiveness of the boy coming to daylight.

"Yes, I am. You're not going to stop me."

Winwin smiled and motioned for the boy to come closer. Donghyuck held his head high and managed a smile on his face because that's what Jaemin had taught him. Don't let your enemies know, you're scared.

"I have a condition."

The group burst into laughter and Winwin smiled sweetly, but Donghyuck wasn't buying it. He was well aware, that he could outpower the humans in seconds. But he had to find the right moment. He nod his head to Jaemin, who got the signal and smirked at the boys. Hell was going to make it's way to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"You will never. And I mean ever, come for my friends again."

"Let's go before I make bread out of your little boyfriend over there," said the Japanese and smirked to Winwin, who smiled back.

"I didn't hear the agreement?" asked Jeno, who knew of their plan. Donghyuck couldn't help but coo at the other three clueless ones, who were scandalized by Jeno's courage.

"Alright, yes."

"Now, I didn't like that answer. Jaemin, let's go," spoke Hyuck and put his hands on his hips and mouthed:

"Welcome to hell, enjoy your ride."

Jaemin and Jeno rushed forward, a magnetic force pinning the group of three down. Winwin's smile fell and he shouted something in Chinese, that even Chenle didn't quite catch. It was apparently some kind of dialect. The boys behind, the short one and the one that didn't talk at all, tried to run, but Mark got on his feet on time and stopped them. Chenle hid Renjun somewhere, the gang didn't know where, because they were busy trying to fight off the others. Donghyuck was reminded of the seriousness of this situation when the Japanese guy tried to throw holy water at him. He was immune, what the hell did he think it was going to do? Donghyuck turned around and when he saw the scared expression on the Japanese, he thought of sparing him. He sensed that this one was definitely one of his own, a demon. 

"Why the hell are you not dead yet?" asked the boy, confusion in his well-sculpted face.

"I should ask that from you. You're not a pathetic human like them, why are you here?"

The boy didn't answer and with one last look to Winwin, he whispered:

"Whatever you do, don't kill Ten and Jungwoo, because they're with me. You have to trust me, even if you don't want to," said the boy while motioning to the boys who Mark was so close to knocking out. Donghyuck bit his lip and decided, that he didn't have a choice. He nodded and the Japanese guy disappeared into thin air and a few seconds later came back with a rope. Hyuck stepped closer to touch it but hissed when it stung him. On the background, he could hear Mark and the three Chinese boys screaming at each other and some seconds later, one of the Chinese boys flew to the concrete wall next to Hyuck. He prayed to hell that Mark was okay.

"Why can't I touch it?"

"The rope is soaked in Djinn poison. Now come, we have to tie them up," said the boy and sneakily snuck behind Winwin, who was trying to fight Lucas and to Donghyuck's surprise, winning. The Japanese threw the rope over Winwin, who yelped in pain and fell on his knees.

"Yuta? What are you doing?"

"Sorry love, I am doing this for your own good," said the boy who was apparently called Yuta and tied him up. Lucas looked at the two in confusion and then glanced at Donghyuck, who seemed nervous as hell.

"Let me out right now," spoke Winwin shakily as he tried to break free from the ropes, but ended up with tears in his eyes of how much it hurt.

"No can do. Sicheng, why did you trust me? If you never had taken me, Ten and Jungwoo in WayV, this could've been all avoided. But you're not as smart as you think you are. Don't you know that trusting a demon comes with a cost?"

Donghyuck and Lucas looked at each other once again, not knowing what to do. "You are a double-agent? I should've known. Fuck you, Yuta. I hope you die in hell," spat Winwin and Yuta smiled a sad smile. Donghyuck could see that Yuta did have some sort of feelings for the bastard, but decided to not act on them.

"I loved you too, Dong Sicheng. See you in hell," spoke Yuta his final words and motioned to Ten and Jungwoo, who had joined them.

"I can't do it."

"Neither can I," spoke Jungwoo finally, his voice so soft and quiet, they barely heard him.

"Not worth it," raised Ten his eyebrow and looked at his nails. He looked like a real diva to Donghyuck.

"I'll do it," said Lucas and stepped closer to Winwin, who was quietly sobbing and waiting for his death. Lucas looked away from Winwin, his heart still ached every time he saw the boy, and broke his neck, leaving the corpse of the Chinese boy laying on the ground. Yuta was crying and his friends tried to reassure him, but it wasn't any help. Donghyuck ran to Mark, who was struggling to keep the three little devils off of him. 

"Winwin is dead, you should run before Yuta kills you guys too," said Donghyuck and the three boys looked at each other before mouthing a small 'thank you' to Hyuck. Then they disappeared. In all honesty, Donghyuck didn't want to kill anyone. Kun died because Hyuck didn't want to die himself: self-defense. 

"Are you okay?" asked Mark and searched his face for any cuts or bruises. Donghyuck laughed and intertwined their hands, making the older calm down a bit.

"I should ask you that. I saw some people flying against walls before."

"If you're fine, then I'm fine. What happened to Winwin, is he dead?"

"Yeah. He's gone. I want to know, why they helped us. Let's go."

Both boys walked over to Lucas and the three foreign boys, hands linked and steps in sync.

"Yuta, who are you?" asked Donghyuck weakly and the Japanese turned around, his eyes still puffy from crying. They all stood in the cold alley, the sun was already starting to rise and a pink hue colored their world with happy and hopeful colors.

"I'm a demon, Ten is an incubus and Jungwoo is a pixie. We were on a mission to stop WayV, a lot of members we somehow got rid of. You see, WayV is a big organization, Winwin and Kun were just one small part of it. I see you let Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery go... Anyways, we gained their trust and now are getting rid of them. I'm happy you chose to trust us, Haechan. You're a legend in the underground," sighed Yuta and Ten nodded along. 

"How can I be a legend, if I've never even been to hell?"

"A half-demon and half-angel who is the son of Lilith and God? You're the myth people have been talking about since-"

Ten was interrupted by a loud crack, it appeared that Jaemin and Jeno had gone looking for Renjun and finally found the boy accompanied by Chenle. 

"Are you all okay? What happened?" asked Chenle and hugged Donghyuck, Mark, and Lucas tightly.

"We're okay, these are Yuta, Ten and Jungwoo. They are double-agents," said Lucas and the three boys nodded. Chenle smiled at Jungwoo, who returned the smile and did a quick wave. 

"You killed Winwin?" asked Jeno while looking at the soulless body of the boy laying on the ground. 

"None of your business, angel," scoffed Ten and rolled his eyes. Donghyuck shook his head in disappointment. 

"These are Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and Renjun. Yes, we do have angels with us, I don't care if you like it or not, you sex demon," scoffed Hyuck and took a protective position over the four newcomers. Ten smiled at the boy's courage and asked from Yuta if they could keep him. Yuta said no, but Ten didn't lose hope. 

"Alright, I see that all of you have some kind of link to hell. Let's work together, we could be useful for each other," said Yuta after thinking for a while and waited for the other group's answer. 

"Let's do it. We don't have anything to lose anymore," said Jaemin and finalized the answer, gladdening Ten, Jungwoo and Yuta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think: wayv search party or let's go to heaven and unravel the mystery of jaehyun, taeyong and doyoung?  
i want to do both but idk will the book be too long?  
comment down below what should i do lol  
kudos is appreciated!


	13. the calm before the storm ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy im back!  
this is super duper short, but the real good stuff is just about to start.  
how is your november?  
also the angst is so good here lmao hate me if you wanna

The days that followed the night were awfully normal. Jaemin and Jeno went back to their home, the other boys started going to school again as they did before. Renjun was a little bummed to see Jaemin and Jeno go, but they promised that they would check on the boys from time to time. Yuta, Ten and Jungwoo had gone underground to do some research before executing their mission to bring WayV down. Lucas and Mark started working out like crazy, trying to be in their best shape, which worried Donghyuck. Mark was the over-achiever of the group and sometimes didn't know when to stop. After a couple of nights of Mark texting him "good night" at 3 AM, Donghyuck decided to confront Mark in person. Mark had given him his address a couple of years ago, but Hyuck had never visited his place. Maybe it was the lack of time everyone had as high schoolers or maybe the fact that Hyuck was scared of overstepping boundaries. Either way, now was the right time to knock some sense into the Canadian. 

"Mark-hyung, can you open up?"

Donghyuck's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest when he gave a soft knock on the door. Mark lived in a small apartment, very different from Hyuck who lived in a two-story house. The door opened with a small crack, revealing the boy who Donghyuck cared so much about, looking like he hadn't slept for days. 

"Hyuck, um, why are you here?"

"When did you last sleep?"

Mark gulped and let the boy in with a soft sigh. It's not like he had room for escaping any longer. 

"I'm fine. I'm a demon, I don't need sleep."

Hyuck shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest. Mark held on to his couch, on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, making the younger boy step forward to support him. There were plastic cups of takeout and clothes piling up on the floor, so Hyuck almost tripped.

"Your apartment is a mess. Go and rest, I'll clean up," stated Donghyuck, but Mark refused.

"I am fine. Just go."

"No, you're not! You just hate to admit that you're scared. I am too, okay? I have no fucking idea what is going to happen if Yuta finds a way to bring them down. We have to support each other no matter what because that's the only way we're getting through this."

Mark flinched a little when Donghyuck lashed out on him like that, but he wasn't wrong. Hyuck hid his head in Mark's chest and the older wrapped his arms lovingly around him. Mark's gaze on the younger softened when a few tears fell on his shirt. He wasn't even the one who made him cry, but Mark still felt bad. 

"It's alright, don't cry. I don't want my puppy to be sad," whispered Mark and ran his fingers through Donghyuck's soft locks, making the younger calm down a bit. 

"You have to sleep, Mark. Don't overwork yourself."

"I know. It has been a hell of a week, hasn't it?" smiled Mark, making Donghyuck chuckle quietly. 

"Shut up."

♡

Chenle paced nervously around his room, not knowing what to wear. 8 different kinds of black jeans were scattered around the bed, but he still went for the blue ones. He was having a mild panic attack because Jisung wanted to meet him to talk about something important. That sounds too mature and too real, making Chenle rethink his whole future. Chenle sighed before settling on the light green sweatshirt and climbing out of the window. Why the window? Well, Chenle's parents were very strict and his curfew was until 6, but it was currently 8 and Chenle couldn't risk getting caught and slaughtered by his mother. The rose bushes underneath his window stung his calves, but the pain was nothing compared to the heart attack he was going to have when he saw Jisung. He had developed a small crush on the boy, he couldn't lie. Jisung said to meet up at the park, it being empty at night. Chenle cursed the weather, his hands losing feeling as he stepped towards the small green bench ahead of him. A familiar figure caught his eye and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Oh, you made it," grinned the younger and patted the available spot next to him. Chenle sat down and gulped, making sure the boy wouldn't hear the hammering of his chest.

"You wanted to talk to me about... something."

"Oh yeah, it's not as serious as it sounds like, I wanted to talk... about us."

Chenle closed his eyes as pain flashed through his head. He did not want to talk about love. It was a touchy subject for Chenle because of how often he had seen his friends and family fall in and out of love. And the whole fairy ordeal, making it almost impossible to truly love someone, without questioning the other half's commitment every day. He could turn off his charms, true, but he didn't want to. His fairy charms were part of who he was, his safe haven. But in truth, he was scared of losing everyone when he turned them off. He was scared, that his fairy charms were the only reason why his friends liked him. 

"What is there to talk?" asked Chenle in a voice weaker than he would have liked. He didn't like being seen as weak. He had to stay strong: for his family, friends, and Jisung.

"I... I really like you. That night at the party made me realize how much I have missed out on, just because I was hanging with the wrong crowd. You're the only person I can count on, Zhong Chenle."

"You don't mean that."

"I do! I really really really wanna hold your hand when the others are looking and be the one to bring your mood up when you're down."

Chenle shook his head and unshed tears burned his eyes. Jisung's face fell and he reached for his hands. Chenle didn't push him away, but he was about to do something he'd regret later on.

"You don't like me, Jisung. I am a fool for wanting to believe that you do, but you don't. I have so many flaws and you like me only because of my... because of..."

Chenle didn't dare to end his sentence. He didn't want to lose him, so it was easier to make him forget. Make him forget about this night and make him forget about Chenle. 

"I wish you never met me, Jisung. I wish I had never fallen for you so hard," whimpered the older boy and looked Jisung in his eyes. There was something so pure and sweet inside of that boy and Chenle didn't want to ruin him. His vision was blurry, the salty tears running down his cheeks, but he whispered the same Latin words he had said when he and Jisung spied on Mark and Jeno. The faint memory still made Chenle smile.

"I'm sorry," said Chenle and left a lingering kiss on the younger's lips, being selfish for one last time.


	15. i dreamed a dream ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyy  
this is an interesting chapter  
sorry for being inactive, school is big bs hours rn  
well anyways enjoy

Chenle's eyes were red and puffy: first evidence that something wasn't right. Every try to ask or make the boy feel better was denied with a quiet 'i am fine.' Renjun was lost. He wanted to help, but if Chenle didn't want it, there was really nothing he could do. Renjun sat down on a worn-out couch, dust flying out of the fabric. This house seemed like an ordinary abandoned one: broken windows, old wallpaper hanging on the walls and a door off its hinges. Renjun wondered why Yuta asked them to meet there, they could've chosen anything less dramatic. With a deep sigh, Chenle wandered around the room and his eyes anxiously met Renjun's. He knew that Renjun could read him like the Ghostbusters plot. It was a dumb reason to cry over, love.

"**Are you really not going to tell me what happened?**"

"**I'll tell you when I am ready, don't push it, Renjun-ge**."

Chenle scowled as he read over the last text from Mark. They were supposed to be here less than half an hour ago, but Yuta forgot some important maps and they had to go back.

"I'll lose my mind if we have to stay here any longer," whispered Renjun and whimpered when he heard a loud knock. It had to be the others, no way WayV was going to find them here, right?

Well, sometimes it doesn't play out that way and a clueless Chenle opened the door only to close it in a matter of seconds. The same trio from that night when they met Yuta, Ten and Jungwoo was behind the door and that could only bring bad. Chenle mouthed a 'don't move' to Renjun and gulped as he heard a louder and way more aggressive knock.

"If you don't let us in, Zhong Chenle, pray hard that Park Jisung will wake up tomorrow. You're a smart kid, come on, open the door!"

Tears threatened to fall out, but he couldn't be scared when he had Renjun to protect. He had to be the brave guy for once. The older boy on the couch was panicking hard but didn't dare to move.

"Lele, please let us in," said a familiar voice and before Chenle could register what was going on, he opened his eyes and Renjun beside him yawned.

"**What happened?**"

"**You fell asleep in this... place.**"

Chenle laughed his high dolphin laugh that could make dogs howl and with slow steps walked down the creepy hallway. When he opened the door, Chenle was met with 6 seemingly tired boys. Mark, who had slept barely 4 hours in the past week, masked the sleepy demeanor with a charming smile that could fool anyone. Except for his friends.

"Lucas's car broke down a mile back, so I made it fly and almost killed Jungwoo-hyung and Ten," snickered Donghyuck with amusement, earning a small kick from Ten.

"So Jungwoo gets a hyung and I don't? Do you want me to tell everyone what you saw in your dream, Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck's face went white as a sheet and he hugged Ten so tightly that the latter couldn't breathe.

"What did you see?" asked Mark, his obliviousness seeming through the cracks he so desperately tried to hide.

"N-nothing, just Chenle playing with a bunny, that's it," stuttered Hyuck and blush rose to his cheeks.

"If you say so," smiled Ten his wicked smile and Donghyuck chased him down the hallway. Chenle and now Renjun, who joined the conversation later, watched the situation dissolve.

"I am not even going to ask," sighed Renjun and his eyes searched for someone in the crowd, but frowned disappointedly, when he didn't find the boys he wanted to see so badly.

"Yeah, they've been like that since this afternoon," grinned Lucas whole-heartedly while childish screams could be heard in the background. Everyone settled down after a couple of minutes and it only cost Mark's sweatshirt and an EXO album to get Donghyuck and Ten to calm down.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, we just had to get these maps or this meeting would've not been a successful one," spoke Yuta while rolling straight an A2 document. Chenle shook his head and Renjun waved in response, letting the guy know that they didn't mind.

"Jeno and Jaemin will be here in 10 minutes," whispered Yuta to Renjun when he sat everyone down at the table. The younger couldn't help but smile and wonder, how did he know that...?

"Alright, let's begin. We all know that WayV's one branch was Winwin, us and YangYang, Xiaojun, Hendery. There are at least 5 smaller squads all over Seoul and 25 over Korea. You may think that it's a lot to take down, and yes, I agree that this will take time. But... I have a pla-"

Three clear knocks could be heard, making Chenle shiver. Could this be his nightmare seeing daylight?

"Don't open the door," said a quiet voice in a whimper and soon enough a loud bang was heard, making Donghyuck and Renjun close their eyes in pain. It was definitely Jaemin. Mark, who was the most cold-headed of the 7, decided to take a step towards the door. After that, a diabolical laugh pierced their ears and made them shiver. It had to be someone from WayV, no doubt there.

"What are we supposed to do now? Just sit here and watch my soulmates get their necks snapped by some lunatic?"

Renjun was fuming, but also shocked that he said that out loud. Chenle gasped and couldn't help but step closer to him. Everyone else was as shocked, maybe even more than Renjun. 

"We have to do something, alright? But be quiet, if they get us, we'll be as dead as your lovers," spoke Yuta in a soft manner, but it still sounded just as threatening. 

Everyone in that old house were as good as dead, but who knows? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is for chinese and yuta is a special kind of demon


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!

It has been a month since I've updated this fic. In all seriousness, I don't feel like continuing. I have grown so much as a writer in the past few months, looking back at the start of this fic, it feels like a child has written it. The plot has so many holes and it's just a mess and I want to fix that. I will not continue with this fic, just because I am stuck. I am really sorry. 

This fic was my turning point: I slowly grew with the chapters and now I feel like I could be on the same level as the writers I always look up to. @crystaljeongins, you were the one who kept me motivated throughout this journey, I owe my inspiration to you. Thank you, so much. 

But to end on a good note, I will be writing so much more starting this year. I have SO many ideas that I want to share with the world and I think I am finally ready to do it. Something is coming... soon. 

Until then,  
Love you, bye

-Colette


End file.
